<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starrae February Month by Polythropos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553467">Starrae February Month</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polythropos/pseuds/Polythropos'>Polythropos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Bromance Titans, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Homecoming Dance Asking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really like Raven, Inspired Httyd AU, Knight!Raven, StarRae Month, Stood Up, The monthly challenge, lots of prompts, school au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:49:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polythropos/pseuds/Polythropos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Starrae shorts for TheKitsune's month thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koriand'r/Raven (DCU), Starfire/Raven, Starrae$Raestar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First Kiss- <span>Starfire’s first kiss was with Robin. Raven’s first kiss was with Starfire. </span></p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven remembered the day so clearly, the scene was practically etched into her brain with a rusty dagger. She couldn’t forget the moment she saw him. Everything about him screamed, hero. He was more bone than flesh at that time, but his heart held a hero stronger than unbroken promises. He wore a black mask, hiding his eyes as the rest of his suit, red, yellow, and green completed the look of Boy Wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a hero, sidekick to Batman, but a true hero on the inside. He was kind enough to see the good in people. He was naive enough to trust her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was kissing the alien girl he had ‘saved’ from the ill-intended other aliens just moments ago. The good guys get the girls, and Robin was a hero, perfectly qualified for a ‘good guy’. Perhaps it was love at first sight? Love was finicky, it desired too much for so little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven remembered feeling a whirlwind of emotions flicker through her like a lightning shock. It had felt uncomfortable until her soul balanced each other out. The girl was happy. Whether it was the freedom from her chains, the wind whistling in the air, or the rough but brief kiss she stole, the girl was happy. The amount of raw feeling overwhelmed all her other senses, and for a solid ten seconds, Raven allowed herself to experience joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her joy was gone as fast as the first kiss.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only silence as the soft ebbing of the river ripples continued to chime in an almost consistent beat against the riverbed. The sun, in all of its fiery glory, was gently falling from its place as it carried on with its celestial descent. Nature was art at its finest. Some defined art as eternal, and long-lasting. Others defined it as short bursts of color, music, and explosions of emotions. Raven defined art as anything pleasing to look at, to experience, and to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The free tune of the wind racing through the grass was only heard to short gusts of silence, however, it happened all the time. Some might take for granted what short consistencies made life special. Hardly anyone woke up early just to watch the sunrise, nor did anyone find a place to gaze at the dusk. The start of a new day and the end of it were taken for granted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did not have time to waste. In a sense, she was a ticking time bomb. One day she would destroy the world and plunge it into eternal darkness. The sun would fall and rise no more. It was her greatest fear and the most anticipated thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Make that second most anticipated thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friend Raven,” the smooth voice of the one she liked started, calling the lost half-demon back to reality. “What is it that you needed to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven paused and thought about that for a second. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did I need to tell her something?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yellow-cloaked Knowledge sighed from beyond the Nevermore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh right, I told her before the battle that I had something to tell her afterward.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath and turning around so that her cloak billowed in the wind as the sun fell behind her, Raven faced her friend. Fixing the taller woman with the most confident stare she could, Raven opened her mouth to start spilling out her emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no words came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Raven forced her lips together as she bit her bottom lip so hard her canines drew blood. Starfire’s emerald green eyes stared back into her velvet-blue ones. The dazzling color made her legs wobbly, if she wasn’t floating, she would’ve collapsed into a pile of goo by now. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she recollected herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When she opened her eyes, the velvet sunset light seemed to be dancing across Starfire’s face like magic. The sight of it made her reconsider her life choices, she was just about to make a run for it, to escape the earnest staring of spring eyes when her inner demon steeled itself. Between its instincts of fight or flight, it chose to fight. Some things, Raven pondered silently, were worth fighting for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koriand'r,” Raven said, starting with Starfire’s given name.</span>
  <em>
    <span> What next?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maybe she should start basic, a fact. Facts she could say with complete confidence after countless sleepless nights of internal conflict and soul searching. Raven grabbed a hold of the alien princess’s right hand and knelt before her, resting her chin on the hand before looking up into those emerald orbs again and saying with all the sweetness of a dove, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Tamarneon gasped in shock, taking an instinctual step back at the suddenness of it all. Her hand slipped from Raven’s gasp and Raven stood up. Raven felt her confidence wane as her human side begged for her to run and save what was left of her pride. Her demon side grounded her into reality, pride was worthless without something to be proud of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew everything about Pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven continued to stare into those fearful eyes as the object of her affections tried to comprehend the meaning of those words. She decided to save Starfire from her troubles and continued as the words from her countless books found their way out of her mouth and in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you more than a sister or a friend,” Raven took a slight pause to admire the flustered look on Starfire’s face. Don’t worry, love, it will be over soon. “I wish to protect you for all of eternity with all of my heart, soul, and mind unconditionally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire shook her head and Raven felt it come, “I c-can’t-” The princess collapsed onto her knees. Raven could practically feel the distress rolling off of her beloved in catastrophic waves. With an instinctual primal desire for the contact of the alien, Raven gently crouched down and embraced her into a tight hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt so nice to hold her in such a tight embrace. Raven paused before she continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin is a better man for you in ways I could never achieve. For one, he is the perfect gentleman and a kind and loving soul. He will always make you happy, something I can hardly allow myself to feel.” Raven took a deep breath of the sweet cinnamon shampoo Starfire used, it would most certainly be the last time she could embrace her like this. “However, I can be the one that’s strong enough to be there when the world’s against you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven’s voice cracked but her words did not falter as she continued, “I promise you, Koriand’r, I will be strong enough to stand by you until the end of the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want to let go of her beloved. Raven had not felt such warmth like this. Perhaps if she were to indulge in her selfish desires for a moment. No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire’s emotions were scattered, Raven would do more harm than good by staying. Raven yanked herself out of Starfire’s grip. It was bittersweet. She turned around and flipped the hood over her face to hide her blush. Her violet eyes glanced sideways to stare at Starfire’s ducked head and raging emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted you to know,” Raven murmured, offering Starfire a small smile as their eyes met. She kept the pained smile going as if the simple grin could repair this burned, demolished, and disintegrated bridge between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a realist, not a fool. This went beyond a simple crush. She loved Starfire and she expected nothing more than Starfire to be happy. The ultimate difference between liking and loving someone was a matter of unconditionally. Raven took a step back before turning away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no more need to dwell on love, Raven would be oddly content with a spot on the sidelines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each step farther away from Starfire seemed to make her feel lighter. Raven dropped the pained grin she wore for Starfire. Maybe a small bit of her </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t get very far until a strong pair of hands practically dragged her into a hug as Starfire spun the cloaked girl around. Again, their eyes met and Raven could feel herself drowning in the sea of love that seemed to embrace herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire’s face inched closer to her, “I love you too, Raven.” Raven shuddered as she slowly returned the hug and inched closer. The shadows around them danced as the sky turned red and velvet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-May I kiss you?” Raven murmured before blushing at the sudden realization of what she asked. She cupped Starfire’s cheeks and wiped a tear that fell from her right eye. Starfire nodded as Raven closed her eyes and their lips met.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>It was the first kiss that felt real for both of them.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lazy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>LAZY DAY- Raven’s meditating, or she’s supposed to be. Too bad she doesn’t feel like meditating. (involves cuddles, Starfire purrs, and blanket burrito)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heavily inspired by cats. I swear they're taking over the internet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky was clear of troubles and the sea was lolling around amicably. It was perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Teen Titans could attest to it, there had been no alarms blazing around and interrupting their activities today. Robin had planned for a couple of training exercises that day, which some of them skipped in favor of relaxing in the beautiful weather. They had frolicked outside the tower for the majority of the time and now after filling their share of Cyborg’s cooking, they were off to their rooms to digest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, this time would be for the whole group to watch a movie or decide on a game they all wanted to play to some degree. It was also the time when a certain empath meditated in the safe confines of her room. So it was no surprise when the dark-haired empath decided to leave in the middle of an action movie between a group of misfit delinquents for her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a surprise, however, when a blanket wrapped Starfire followed her. The rest of the Titans merely let them go. The movie had short skirts, explosions, and one-liners that were too captivating to divide their brains on other matters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven opened her door and left it open so Starfire could close it after she entered. The empath sat on top of her covers and beckoned the blanket burrito over. Starfire happily obliged as the burrito flopped onto the spot next to her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poking her head out adorably, Starfire grinned up at her beloved’s calm face. Raven offered her girlfriend a small nod as her eyes twinkled in amusement. The corners of her mouth twitched before the empath reached down to pinch the softly flushed cheeks. Starfire let out a cute giggle as the burrito started squirming closer. The squirming finally stopped with Starfire’s head resting comfortably in Raven’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there,” Starfire said, voice slightly muffled by the blanket. Raven reached down with a hand and started running her cool hands throughout the fiery head, “Hello yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire giggled and closed her eyes as the rhythmic fingers combed through her hair expertly, it was bliss. Raven felt nothing but pure joy and happiness from the wrapped up girl beside her and that made her feel happy as well. An invincible smile of content plastered itself onto her face. Try as they might, there was nothing anyone could do to make that smile go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Proud to have indulged in her girlfriend’s blissfulness, Raven started rubbing underneath the crook of Starfire’s chin. Letting out a rumbly purr, Starfire melted under the ministrations and sighed in between throaty purrs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This continued on, with Raven rubbing her index and middle fingers under Starfire’s chin and the constant sounds of deep purring. Starfire’s ancestral feline grace was undeniable. From her elegance in battle, soft landings on the feet, to purring and the adorableness that followed, Starfire was not kitten when she spoke of the Tamaraneon’s origins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did I just make a pun? Raven shuddered and mentally made sure to destroy Beast Boy for somehow infecting her with something. This did not go unnoticed by Starfire, who put ‘Raven shivering’ and ‘Raven has no blanket together’ to ‘Operation get Raven warm with hugs’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling around a bit so that Starfire could slip out of her blanket, she curled around Raven and rolled the empath down onto her back. The pillows allowed them to rest in a sitting position. “Please give me the hugs,” Starfire chirped, getting comfortable and unclasping the cloak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven watched nonchalantly as Starfire took her cloak to use as a blanket. Shrugging the fabric off, Raven wrapped her arms around Starfire and buried her head in the perfect cranny under the chin. The soft purrs of pleasure Starfire made caused her jaw to vibrate as Raven pressed her head against Starfire’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire rested her head on Raven’s straight locks of dark hair, she couldn’t help but let out another throaty purr. Sighing into the smell of smoke and old tomes, she couldn’t help but wish they could like that forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, it couldn’t, not forever. It didn’t matter how many of the falling stars she wished on, time would always slip through her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, Raven pulled away so she could entertain herself with one of her new books. Starfire pouted, was she not enough for her beloved? The purring stopped and Starfire rested her head on the shoulders of the empath, half curious about the book she was reading and the other half vying for attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She recognized the squiggles right away, it was the archaic book of fairy tales that Raven had purchased a few days back. Prodding the empath with a finger, Starfire grinned at the sudden idea of reading the book together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you read the book of fairy tales out loud?” Starfire asked, stealing a chaste kiss from the empath. The empath blushed and nodded as the nearby bookshelf collapsed. They both spared the bookshelf a glance to make sure it was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, beloved,” Starfire murmured, “Though I must admit, it’s very cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven rolled her eyes, cheeks still tinted red from the stolen kiss. “I was-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire stole another kiss and this time Raven’s bookmark went flying across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven narrowed her eyes playfully. Starfire’s only response was an innocent whistle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that how she’s going to play it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raven grinned as a plan formed in her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Two can play that game.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Free Day- School AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>FREE DAY- SCHOOL- Homecoming. It's a dance and its awkward.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>School. One word but an infinite amount of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>High. High is the reference to a tall place, it is an adjective used about heights and stuff. It also means the state of being in some sort of drunk delirium, usually when one takes drugs, drinks, and is incredible out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now put them together, High School.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And like that, welcome to the seventh inner circle of hell. Your stay will not be pleasant and you are going to be doomed. For there was only one law of Fate that rules in this place and it was Murphy’s Law.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything that </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> go </span>
  <b>wrong</b>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will</span>
  </em>
  <span> go </span>
  <b>wrong</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the law of the universe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Home. A place where you belong, a comfort zone where you spend most of your time there, but most importantly it is a place you will always be welcome to. Because it’s yours, idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming. The word you say when someone calls for your assistance but you have to finish that episode of that show you watch first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Put them together and you get Homecoming. A useless excuse for the jocks of the school to rub their clique’s authority over everybody else's. It was also an excuse for the cheer-leading team as well, but Rachel would never curse the cheer-leading team as hard as she cursed the football team. That was because the cheer-leading captain wasn’t that bad. Sure, Karen Beecher had her moments, but she was always being the ‘Bumblebee’ and making sure she was sweet as honey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus the co-captain was Kory Anders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory Anders was a foreign exchange student from Tamaran Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in Tamaran. She had naturally tanned skin and was bright. Rachel found it hard to look at the shining green eyes, though. Usually, Kory was decked out in an assortment of neon colors that almost always forced Rachel to look away. Kory had a quirk in her speech pattern, but it was understandable and cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Kory had just transferred last year, she had become a full and welcomed member of the Teen Titans, a club that specialized in doing… whatever it is that they did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Teen Titans were founded by five people, herself included. Rachel's childhood best friend Richard, the soccer captain and valedictorian, as well as the most fancied prince of Titans High. Garfield, a hardcore gamer and lover of tofu. There was Victor, the football captain. And Starfire, who had saved their behinds and joined so they could reach the 5 people minimum. They were her gang, most of the time they were annoying but they didn’t make her feel so alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heck, they even had code names. Dick was Robin, a name his mother used to call him. Garfield was Beast Boy, to go with his love for all animals. Victor was Cyborg, mainly because he loved cool gadgets and robots. Kory was Starfire, named after the ‘stars’ in her eyes and her auburn orange hair that seemed to catch on fire when under the afternoon sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was Raven because the day they were announcing names, everyone else was acting like hooligans while she was reading ‘The Raven’ by Edgar Allen Poe and they had asked her what was the title of the poem she was reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it stuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it made her feel cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she secretly liked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only a month ago that the ever-observant Robin noticed that his best friend since that awkward encounter in elementary school was unintentionally (?) flirting with the transfer student.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You let her hug her for 5 seconds longer than you let me hug you,” Dick had pointed out during their annual ‘talk about Rachel’s feelings’ meeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel simply sipped her tea nonchalantly, “And what does that mean, exactly?” Kory was great and all, but just basing these things off on a hug? And they called him a master detective. Rachel looked up only to see Dick’s smug face, “She’s a nice hugger and I enjoy her company most of the time. You’re implying that I have feelings of a strong liking towards her. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick smirked, despite the monotone reply, Rachel had admitted to liking Kory’s company, “You tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next to pester her about her feelings was Victor, who was walking her home after late football practice. They happened to live in the general direction and some alleyways were too dangerous to go alone. Not that Rachel or Victor needed protection from some measly muggers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, so Homecoming is soon,” Victor had started as they took a turn and ignored the yelling and cries of pain in the next alley over, “Are you going to ask anyone? Maybe Star?” He gave her a meaningful look and wiggled his eyebrows comically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Rachel started, “I’m not going to ask anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor laughed, “Still in denial? Face it, Raven, you’re blushing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel scowled, letting her hoodie shadow her face, “Shut up, Cyborg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor wasn’t that easily deterred and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, “You know she’d say yes if it was you asking her.” Then he paused as another thought came to his head, causing Rachel to stop a few feet in front of him as well. “Well, either you are that Garth dude that’s super chill and cool. I heard they were talking to each other a lot last week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Rachel ever wondered if Kory liked her, Garth would be the reason that whatever fantasy was in her head about Kory liking her was never possible. Garth was easy on the eyes, she can certainly see the appeal the other girls admired and went crazy over. Granted their first impression was quite impressionable. Garth was trying to land a punch on Beast Boy, but the slippery snake had dodged and the punch collided into her book, which hit her face. However, she was Raven. So she merely slapped the words ‘cute weird dude’ and walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel huffed, “Whatever, it's none of my business who she likes. I shouldn’t care about it anyway.” Kory was optimistic, a ray of sunshine, kind, cute, passionate- she could go on forever. Who wouldn’t love her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t. Or at least that’s what you say to help you sleep at night, you hypocrite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel growled, growing more frustrated with herself. She should’ve gotten rid of whatever unsettling feelings were in her stomach whenever she saw Kory. Now her mind was against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor sighed as he pulled her arm gently and the two started moving again, “But you do care and you care a whole awful lot for somebody who doesn’t love Star. I mean, that day in science you took the blame for her exploding volcano being too exploding. Last week you decked a man across the street just for looking at her wrongly. You’d practically tear Garth apart if he asked Kory out to the dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right, again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel sighed, “Fine, you’re right. I like her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garfield just gave her a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a fist in the in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was sadly the highlight of her week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the day arrived and Rachel finally got the courage to ask her. So with only one day until Homecoming, Rachel got a single rose that Robin had gotten from the flower shop and prepared to ask Kory first thing in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking around the front door nervously, Rachel fidgeted with the rose in her hand as some of her classmates passed by and shot her a knowing grin or thumbs up. She growled each time someone did that, did everybody know what and who she was there for?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited a few minutes and sighed when Kory didn’t arrive. There were only five minutes until the start of the first period. Rachel slipped her hoodie on and started giving up. Just when she was about to toss the rose into the nearby trash can, someone practically mauled her in a ginormous hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friend Rachel!” A familiar sweet voice sounded from behind her. Rachel blushed at the physical contact, she stared at the rose in between her fingers. The stem was still strong and sturdy, there was hardly a bruise on the tender green stalk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel pulled herself from the hug and turned to face Kory with the rose behind her back. Rachel suddenly felt nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? You are doing the fidgeting,” Kory asked, concerned that her friend was acting very weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Rachel lied as she felt herself swaying on both feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory shrugged it off, “I’ve been looking for you for a long time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel raised an eyebrow, “Oh? You d-don’t say.” Stammering, how lovely. Why were her abilities of speech nonexistent? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory grinned and pulled out a banquet of lavender from nowhere and Rachel felt her jaw drop. “Will you go to the Homecoming dance with me, Rachel?” Kory looked at Raven with hopeful eyes and bared her soul out to the other girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel.exe has stopped working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please wait for the reboot before beginning comprehension of the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reboot complete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comprehending the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comprehended the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All systems go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachel smirked as she placed her hands on top of Kory’s shoulders, “Only if you’ll save me your first dance.” Kory practically screamed in happiness before Rachel tucked the red rose behind her right ear, silencing her as their faces grew closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the minute bell rang, it was like the world was reminding them both that they had other things to do.         </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moment ruined and the levels of awkwardness increased, Rachel simply pecked Kory’s cheek before taking the banquet of lavender and walking towards her first period.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Aw man!" Garfield moaned as he and the rest of the Titans cursed at the Fates from their stakeout position in a nearby bush, "Why is this bell such a romance killer?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Victor shrugged, "Well, operation Starrae is go!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Garfield scoffed, "It's obviously Raestar!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why is it Raestar?" Cyborg asked, "I thought we agreed on Starrae!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dick put down the binoculars and turned to his bickering friends, "Why is this name even important?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Both of them whirled around to shout, "It just is, man!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dick sighed and held up both hands in a surrendering gesture, "Alright, alright, I get it. Victor, we've got this thing on camera though, right?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Victor smirked, "Of course I do."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The three of them laughed as they got out of the bush and walked right into their principal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dick crossed a hand over his heart as the three of them got sent to detention, "I regret nothing."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meet the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MEET THE FAMILY- Starfire’s k'norfka meet Raven.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also I wanted to write a fight scene.<br/>Also I wanted to write a bit of oof.<br/>Also I wanted to wrap this up quickly, as I am now 5 days behind.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were several tiers in a good relationship, first you had to be mutually together. Both sides of the party needed to be willing to give the other a chance at love. Then came the problem of dealing with the dance of love. From casual flirts to compliments, one had to engage in this complicated foot pattern to keep the song going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes you took the lead for a dance or two, sometimes your melodies clashed, sometimes you sang the harmonies and followed your partner’s lead, but both of you contributed and enjoyed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relationships were never easy, don’t get me wrong. There were petty arguments, the real arguments, and sometimes the other person could get annoying. Or maybe the other had some tricky rules of courtship you had to learn and abide to because they were from another religion, continent, or life-styles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was tough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now forget the same continent, Starfire was from another planet that was light years away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which meant that when Starfire arrived on Tamaran to introduce her intended to Galfore and the rest of Tamaran, Raven was not prepared for trouble such details included.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither did Starfire prepare or warn her about such things. Afterall she had watched many of the Princess Movies on TV.  Most of the movies included the ‘prince’ defeating and fighting the other suitor, before getting rewarded with a kiss and wedding bells.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was practically the same! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Starfire was overjoyed with this conclusion, nevermind the fact that Cyborg and Beast Boy had given her a grimace and smiled a bit too wide to be true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the great planet of Tamaran, its citizens were fueled by the powers of their passions and emotions. Thus when it came to its courting process, love and affection were more open and treasured between everyone. On this planet, love was love with no boundaries. Everyone was believed to have somebody who would compliment them and make them whole, to unlock everyone’s secret strengths that only happened after finding true love. They accepted love as a sort of holy power, from their folk tales to beliefs, love was glorious. Love was a reward and though public affection was frowned upon, love was never rejected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But in a place where love is this grand, glorious, and holy thing, there were times when many would fall in love with the same person. On Earth, due to the Seven Sins of Man, this would be the cause of drama, start of miscommunication, cunning plots, and murder out of passion. The Tamaraneons just boiled the scheming, drama, and intensive rivalry into simpler terms, a  battle royale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For people who are strengthened by their emotions, a fight between suitors meant that only the person who loved the one the most would be able to win. Thus the saying ‘love conquers all’ came from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire landed on her planet, Tamaran, with pride as she waved her hand towards the guards, shouting in Tamaranean. Raven stayed a few feet away at all times. She knew their hugs were as harsh as their choke-holds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching the scene unfold, and calmly repeating her mantra so that the continuous yelling from everyone within earshot kept crescendoing wouldn’t cause her to lose control. Raven watched as Starfire practically throttled two of the ginormous guards in her way. She just watched impassively from the sidelines. As much as she loved her girlfriend, she didn’t understand her sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After throwing one of the guards into the air with incredible physical prowess and aggressive tickling which Starfire seemed to enjoy, Starfire pointed at Raven and shouted towards her. At first, Raven merely frowned at the attention, but ignored it because Starfire probably wasn’t doing anything she should be worried about. Then, after the shouting and pointing at Raven had stopped, the guards seemed to stare her down with a dark gleam of murderous intent in their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That definitely meant that something was wrong. I didn’t touch Starfire, nor did I shake anyone’s hand. Did I stand too long in one spot or something?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Raven frowned, the end of her mouth dipper towards the ground as she felt animosity rising from the guards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She met their stares with her deadpan one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guards whispered among themselves before pointing at the cloaked girl again. Raven huffed a bit in displeasure. If they had something against her, they should’ve just said it. There was no need to gossip and trash talk her a mere ten feet away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was already nervous enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire floated over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her through the gates of the castle. Raven merely gave the princess a look, outsiders were not allowed to touch royalty, Robin had learned that the hard way. She wanted an explanation and Starfire knew that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies, dear Raven,” Starfire started, “They were curious what our relationship was and I told them we were lovers-in-training.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The princess had not answered Raven’s question about the hand holding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven looked away to memorise the cute details of the carved walls, “Alright, where’s King Galfore?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire grinned and gestured towards a part in the castle Raven remembered to be the throne room. “He is the ruler of Tamaran, so it is safe to say that my k’norfka awaits our declaration in the throne room.” Raven mentally nodded, wincing as Starfire’s grip on her hand got stronger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued their walk through the halls of the castle, apathetic guards looking towards them with passive frowns and darkened eyes. Raven released her hold on her empathic powers and allowed the turbulent emotions to crash into her mind. Anger, jealousy, and concern seemed to be the most prominent of emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like they both wanted to pick a fight on her or kidnap Starfire away for her safety. Raven cleared her throat to get the attention of a jittery Starfire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire whirled around to face the half-demon, “Yes, dear Raven?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven lifted the hand that Starfire was squeezing, “You’re squishing my hand too hard. Is this even proper behavior on Tamaran?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her girlfriend blushed and released her hand at once, her wide eyes and aura of embarrassment made her look like a deer in the headlights. Raven internally mushed over how cute she was. Starfire was just too adorable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see, uh-no. Well, I just-,” Starfire stammered before taking a step back and reverting to Tamaranean. Raven sighed as she felt the frustration reach her peak and opted to spread her own calm aura to soothe Starfire’s nerves. It would not be good for either of them to hyperventilate like so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A blue cloaked Raven practically latched onto a grey cloaked Raven as both of them shouted their insecurities within a labyrinth that stretched for forever. Those were Raven and Timid respectively.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m a demon that’s going to end the world! Like anybody will let me date their kid! Besides, Starfire’s the princess. She's bound to have way more suitors than that goop of green slime. She can do so much better than me!” the grey cloaked Raven wailed as the blue cloaked one sobbed uncontrollably.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The blue cloaked Raven felt like crawling into a hole and dying.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>From the walls of the labyrinth, a green cloaked Raven stared at the pathetically bundled up Ravens crying their hearts out. Courage sighed and facepalmed from on top of the stone walls, “I better go get Love.” The purple cloaked Raven would know what to do.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the couple arrived at the throne room where the mighty king of Tamaran sat upon his throne. A loud shout announced their arrival and Starfire flew like a bullet towards Galfore, where he initiated the welcoming with viscous tickles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven merely looked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Aliens.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire soon escaped from the treacherous tickle welcoming and gestured for Raven to step forward. Raven did not step forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Raven, my intended,” Starfire announced, “She is a fellow Titan and hero of Earth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galfore looked down on Raven and she felt like she had bared her soul against him. He scrutinised her before frowning, “We only let warriors inside the castles. Koriand’r, there are the Bumgorfs of G’lunip who would offer their lives to be your intended. The rutha will not last against them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire bristled, “Raven is not rutha! She is the strongest of the Titans.” Raven would very much like to differ, “Star- '' Starfire continued, interrupting Raven, “She is more than enough to win the spot as my intended if those Clorbag Varblernek!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galfore grumbled for a moment in displeasure before Starfire quickly made a gesture towards Raven. Raven simply felt too out of the loop to do anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Collecting her thoughts, Raven tried to make sense of what she had just heard. The way Starfire bristled at the bum gurps of glue-tips reminded her of an angry kitten. Adorable and fierce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galfore sighed, “Very well, the tournament shall start immediately. Your friend will have to defeat all your admirers to gain my blessing to be your intended.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven paused as her mind whirled around, the words ‘intended’ and ‘blessing’ made her want to conclude that it was something akin to marriage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love snickered as most of the emotions crowded around Intelligence’s projector. Their host was going to be in a tough situation indeed. Nothing new.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Timidity was bundled up in the corner next to the overeager Courage. Happiness was jumping too and fro with popcorn in her hands, spilling the buttery corn all over Intelligence’s wooden floor. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Intelligence sighed as she gave up trying to comprehend what the next course of action was. “Any other ideas, Love?” Intelligence asked, “We have to make a good impression.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love floated next to Courage and hugged the green cloaked emotion personified, “We’ll have to fight for our beloved, Courage it is your time to shine.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“F-F-Fight?” Timidity stammered, “I-I-I d-don’t like f-f-fighting.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Courage merely grinned and pumped a fist into the air, “Aw hell yes! Which one of them punks wants to take Starfire away from me? For honor, glory, and victory! Let me at ‘em!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Intelligence smiled, “Great, we’ll need a plan.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love merely held out a hand to stop the yellow cloaked Raven, “No need, ever heard of the saying: Most plans don’t make it to the battlefield?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Courage hopped on a table and gave everyone a thumbs up, “My love is strong, my punches are stronger!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your one-liners need work.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So do your pick-up lines!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raven stepped into the arena and immediately felt like a buck during hunting season. The thunderous cheering from the stands erupted as two more opponents stepped into the field. It seemed like they were the suitors. Each of them were the very definition of a strong warrior. Starfire had informed her before that they were young captains in Tamaran’s army and were incredibly skilled when fighting together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She also told her that she believed that she would win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven puffed up her chest proudly because she had what they did not, despite their looks, social status, and skills. She had Starfire behind her and nothing could beat her. Her pride as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>intended</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Starfire and of a Teen Titan would not allow her to lose to a bunch of - what did Starfire call them?- Oh right!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clorbag Varblernek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know who we are?” One of the suitors asked, it was the one with a stocky build and flat orange hair with green eyes. The other one had red hair and a darker green for eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven nodded and pointed at the orange one, “Clorbag.” She turned and pointed at the red one, “Varblernek.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of their aura’s flared up in anger and Raven relished in the wave of hatred directed towards her. Her inner demon was still hungry for more though and against all logic, Raven held out her hand to shake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Hand Shake, the ultimate declaration of utmost hatred and eternal war.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven’s inner demons cackled at the sight of their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without even bothering to shake her hand the two aliens charged at her with incredible speed. With courage running through her veins, she deflected both blows and teleported behind them, shouting her mantra to enhance her concentration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Azarath Metrion Zinthos!” </b>
  <span>Raven yelled capturing both aliens in her telekinesis and slammed them through the ground. It wasn’t enough to stop them, they had inhumane strength and thick skin. The two suitors continued to charge, this time shooting beams of green eye lasers towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dodging the four lasers, Raven twisted herself as she flew towards them. Her fists caught them in their stomachs before she slammed them both into the dirt again. Unfortunately she forgot they still had legs and one of them kicked her into the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her inner demons got angrier as the laughter from the stands started affecting her. They were mocking her? Even after she had proven she was superior?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The orange shot up and before she could stop him, he was up in her face as they both struggled to block each other’s punches with the other hand. “Starfire should belong to me,” the orange one snickered, “She’s very pretty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love shivered in fear as the emotions felt one of the chains containing Hatred broke.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raven’s eyes flared red as another two red eyes appeared above her usual ones. Catching his guard off, she kicked him hard in his stomachs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“She’s mine.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the battle was a blur as she advanced with glowing red eyes and lances of shadows. Both of the suitors had hit the ground so hard there were several dents for both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow lances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Telekinesis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Destroying their armors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The destruction was not enough.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly a warm hand pulled her off of her victim. Four red eyes met two concerned green ones, “Raven, you are my intended now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sweet honeyed voice! Raven knew that voice anywhere as she wrestled with her wraith and kicked it back into the curb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m yours?” Raven whispered, her mouth dry from all of the war cries that had escaped during the intense battles where her anger had taken her wits away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire nodded before hugging her and kissing her passionately. Raven melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around her beloved. She had won, the kiss was just the bonus and start of something great. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowds cheered for the happy couple (and the awesome battle, Tamaraneans loved an intense battle).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Galfore called both Starfire and Raven to the throne room with the guards out of earshot and out of sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned and glared at Raven, “You. You have won the tournament, and so I am forced to concede that you are a fighter. However, you are brutal and have peculiar red eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire immediately jumped to her defense, “Please, Raven is not a bad guy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galfore motioned for her to sit down, which Starfire did albeit reluctantly, “Love makes you blind, Bumgorf. She is dangerous. Who are your parents?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire fidgeted in her seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven sighed, “My mother, Arella is a monk. My father is Scath. You know him by the name of Trigon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galfore narrowed his eyes and turned to Starfire with a soft and pleading voice, “Bumgorf, I implore you to ask yourself if you truly want your intended to be a demonspawn. There will only be pain in your future if you go down this path.” Then he turned and shouted at Raven, waving his fists intimidatingly, “You will rue the day you hurt her! Only when I’ve torn your guts from your cold body will I have completed my revenge!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven met Galfore’s stare with one of her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven nodded apathetically, “Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire’s jaw dropped as her intended - her heart jumped around her chest when she was reminded of the fact that they were finally intended  - accepted it as if they were only remarking about the weather. When she finally picked up the jaw from the floor she hastily waved her hands across her face, “Honorable k’norfka, there is no need for Raven will never hurt me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galfore ignored her, “And you shall not have my blessings!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire felt the world stop spinning at the sudden revelation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven winced before standing up, “Very well, I shall take my leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Timidity wailed. Love was heartbroken. Courage was scared. Intelligence was shattered.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All of the other emotions doubled over in pain.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire chased after her, “Wait, dear Raven!” She grabbed the hand of the cloaked figure and pulled her towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven faced her lover - maybe ex-lover now? She’d hate for Starfire and Galfore’s relationship to be strained due to her, she wasn’t worth it- with tears in her eyes. “I-” No words could come out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire pulled her into a tight hug, Galfore stood away from them as the sight of both of them crying. Maybe he had misjudged? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He shook his head, it was his job as Starfire’s k’norfka to instill great fear in all her intendeds, a role he had failed to do the first time with that lame excuse for a slimeball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time he would give her away to someone infinitely better. Someone who could make her happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if he were being honest, he mused as the wisps of shadows flickered around the couple and a black raven flew away from the planet, that Raven girl was doing a good job. During the match, it was obvious the demonspawn had stolen his Bumgorf’s heart. Demonspawn or not, she had a heart of light. It was also obvious that once Starfire pulled the rampaging demon away from the other suitors, she instantly became more docile and tame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And rampaging demon was more like an annoyed and playing with them demon, he knew she held far greater power than some shadowy arrows and punches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had said he wouldn’t give them his blessing, something Starfire had told him not to do during the match. Per Tamaranean tradition, after the blessing would be an instant marriage and she had admitted either of them were ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered their shared embrace and chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would give his blessings when they both were prepared for the marriage and all it entailed. He would give them time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Soulmate AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soulmate AU- Raven is cursed to kill everyone around here. Starfire is the only one who can hurt Raven.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I looked for Soulmate AUs, and chose one. A bit rushed but I'm late and today is my catch-up day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>A soulmate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know who that was. It was a friend for life, for eternity, since the beginning of time. Many dreamed of meeting their soulmates and the guaranteed happy days filled with idealistic romance and success. One could imagine them meeting in a flurry of feelings and suddenly in that moment, everything wrong in the world would cease to exist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven surely didn’t. Others believed that after meeting their soulmate it would be a dream come true. Raven didn’t. Others believed someone out there was capable of accepting them. Raven definitely didn’t, the only person that could was herself and she accepted her fate long ago. Others believed in good, in love, in health and healing. Raven believed in bad, in hate, and in the destruction she brought upon others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t just bad luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, her curse was not dependent on another’s fortunes and her own pennies. Her curse was that whenever she felt something, anger, sadness, love, or even just happiness, shadows would engulf the land and rob the living of its life. Everytime she did this, it only grew stronger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had magical abilities to use dark magic. Teleportation, Telekinesis, Portals, and many more. She could heal others sufferings by taking their pain herself, but no one could reverse death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a weird twist of fate, Raven mused, her soulmate would regret meeting her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a lot of time to muse on such philosophical matters. She was young, she was penniless, and she was always alone. It certainly wasn’t healthy. After a while, Raven accepted her fate. She would forever be a ticking time bomb. So she started getting herself tangled in the criminal life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the time she got a bunch of criminals she didn’t mind wiping out, a dangerous thought but true enough. She was dangerous and stealing from thieves and murderers were simple tasks. She might not be able to save lives, but she could take out the ones that posed a threat to society and the people she met and she liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found that she couldn’t apologise forever, for everything that wasn’t her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had taken a long time, but she had enjoyed their appearances. There was Jinx, cursed with bad luck as she used it to create mayhem. Raven believed there was a good heart within her, it was due to her upbringing that the pink haired girl was even on the other side of the law. There was Terra and Rose, both of whom worked under Slade. Slade was the arch-nemesis of Boy Wonder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes she sympathised with Slade when she flew into space, too far away to kill anyone. He had suffered from the loss of his family and now was doing everything in his power to save them and give them a life they could enjoy. It was how she found the man pleading on all fours after a brutal, but one-sided fight. She could have snuffed his soul out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had begged her to heal his daughter, whom he had done some sort of strange ritual with blood magic so that she had a chance of living, if she didn’t die a second time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had healed Rose. It was nothing. It was only one life she saved from the millions of ones she had hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Slade owed her. A life was worth more than anything, and even though he was a man tangled within the infinite web of pain, he was an honorable man to uphold his debts and promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terra was being manipulated by many people, Slade only managed to wrestle her from the others, dubbing her as his apprentice. She was genuine and she had a big heart, but a weak mind that was vulnerable. Raven tried to offer guidance when she could and somewhere between helping the poor girl control her bonds with the earth, they became friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose was a different matter altogether. They were both cold. Somehow that made them ‘bros’. Raven was fine with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried not to feel anything, after a while, she sealed her magic within a powerful mirror. She seperated her emotions into entities and locked her hatred in a cage. Now she was no longer prone to destroying lives as long as she wasn’t angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could live with it. It’s not like she had a choice, she could not die. Her magic would not allow it. Her curse would merely reach out to take other’s lives to replenish her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A soulmate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know who that was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a friend for life, for eternity, since the beginning of time. Many dreamed of meeting their soulmates and the guaranteed happy days filled with idealistic romance and success. One could imagine them meeting in a flurry of feelings and suddenly in that moment, everything wrong in the world would cease to exist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire believed in this wholeheartedly. She had powers of flight and could toss and throw lasers around like a champ. With her powers, she joined a team of heroes called the Teen Titans. Just being around her could lift your emotions. Her powers relied on her emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her flight relied on unbridled joy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Righteous fury for her famous Starbolts!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her strength was backed up with boundless confidence!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friends were fighting for good. Though Robin was strong, his weakness was out of control. When he had been Slade’s apprentice to destroy Slade, he had heard mentions of some sort of powerful criminal with the power to wipe out several lives. They had already done so to some rural areas. Leaving decaying corpses everywhere. Even the trees were dead, killed by this death mage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The criminal was driving him crazy, especially since Slade had confirmed that the death mage was here in Jump City with a plan for all of them. There was nothing Robin could do against magic. It was not something any of them were familiar with. He had some sort of pain link with his soulmate. So it only strengthened his desire to protect everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was Cyborg, half man half machine. He had a timer that counted down at funny times to indicate how close he was to meeting his soulmate. And then there was Beast Boy who had shared dreams with his soulmate, but could never quite remember anything once he woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, they were the Teen Titans, her best friends. And although her heart ached for a soulmate, she was unsure how to find them. She had powers, yes. But there was no sign that there was someone out there searching for her. Was it a sign that they would never meet?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, Robin was talking about this illustrious death mage again. The cloaked person was indeed intimidating, she wondered if they had a soulmate. Could their soulmate even love them? She found it hard to imagine a person who could love someone who robbed so many people of their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin continued, “The Death Mage has killed more people than any natural disaster from the last years. Slade,” he growled, “-respects this mage. Whoever it is, they will be a worthy opponent. However, I found recent findings of a whole clearing of dead trees in the park’s forest. That must mean that the death mage has been there. The plan this time is to find out what they are capable of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyborg smirked, “So we’re gonna go put and end to this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin nodded and the rest of the Titans cheered, it was Stake-Out time!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently there was no need for a stake out, a cloaked figure floated before them in the clearing. It was odd, they had approached the figure from all sides and yet it stayed there, levitating peacefully murmuring a slow and constant mantra. There was a snap of a twig to her right and she glared at Beast Boy, who had cracked a dry stick with his paw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come out, I can hear you,” the figure said after an awkward moment of silence, “You are Robin, Boy Wonder. Beast Boy. Cyborg. Starfire. I have not been living under a rock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin stepped forward with his baton waving wildly in the air, “You’re the death mage aren’t you? You isolated yourself in the alps of the mountains for five years before coming down here and wreaking havoc again. Why were you there? Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cloaked figure dodged his ferocious swipes with an apathetic glance, “Is that what they call me? Death Mage? I don’t blame them” The figure ducked, and Robin’s metal baton managed to reveal the face of the cloaked figure, a young girl with blue eyes. Starfire readied her starbolts and prepared to shoot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cloaked figure did not respond to any punches the boy pulled and merely started answering his questions in a monotone voice. “ Usually when people disappear into the mountains it is because they wish to be alone,” the cloaked figure said with an unamused stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin swiped at her again, this time missing her, “Then why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cloaked figure shrugged, “It was too cold up there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such a nonchalant answer from a mass murderer! Stafire launched herself into the sky and prepared to shoot lasers from her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t get the chance because lances of shadows struck all four of them. Beast Boy turned to a wolf and grabbed hold of her cloak, but she merely shook him off. Cyborg launched a beam of energy at the death mage, but she sent the attack hurtling right back at him before finishing Beast Boy and Cyborg off as they fell through a portal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Presumably to their deaths, if her track record was anything to go by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin saw this and assumed the worst, “You-You Monster!” He charged forward, “Those were my friends!” Starfire growled as she blasted at the cloaked figure from the air, it all just happened so quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cloaked figure nonchalantly yawned at the metal pole hitting her, no matter how hard he hit Robin could not do any damage. Robin landed another worthless punch before the cloaked figure retaliated with another barrage of shadow lances that pinned him to a tree. Starfire leaped into the fray, firing bolts of starbolts like rain upon the cloaked figure, who made no attempt to dodge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smoke cleared and Starfire lept at the cloaked figure, only to be encased in a shadow hold of telekinesis. The cloaked figure got serious, their voice booming as she held the hero an arm’s length away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hurt me.” The cloaked figure growled, “How can you do that?” Suddenly everything made sense. This person, hero, Starfire- her alien name was something like Koriander?- was her soulmate.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Welp, finding my soulmate had certainly solved all of life’s issues. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raven huffed and let her soulmate go, activating another portal and proceeded to dump the other two heroes on the ground. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great, I know who my soulmate is and now they are actively trying to kill me. Just great, I shouldn’t have followed Slade down the mountain to heal Rose. No, I don’t regret that. I regret not going back after I did it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I ever think having a seal would change things?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Curse you, Hope. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raven turned around and started levitating away, “You’ve wasted my time. Go away and never-” she glanced back at Starfire with murderous red eyes, “-try to find me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire shot off a few starbolts, but the cloaked figure had vanished from their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second time they met, they had caught a glimpse of the cloaked figure eating a sandwich in the park. And it was in the same dead clearing. With dying trees and an aura of death and mourning one would find at a funeral. Robin was incredibly angry at this, but acknowledged that she was beyond their league. Nothing seemed to hurt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire didn’t work, Cyborg’s canon didn’t either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bombs didn’t work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And birdarangs merely bounced off, leaving no scratches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, they had given up trying to destroy the girl. Robin tried to get close enough to handcuff her, but she pulled the disappearing act again and vanished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third time, they went with a full blown attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyborg and Starfire circled the cloaked figure and attacked with starbolts and cannon blasters. Robin and Beast Boy attacked her within close range, both tried to handcuff her to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did not go so well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After numerous attempts, it was clear that the cloaked figure was invincible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire frowned, hadn’t she hurt the figure in their first encounter?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then someone had come and captured her friends, it was the giant robot, this time accompanied by several smaller robots. Starfire fumed and chased the robots down, landing close to the park as she spotted the cloaked figure levitating lazily around the park with a plate of waffles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She immediately growled and charged at the murderous villain, punching figure in the stomach and knocking the waffles onto the ground. Something happened… she felt darkness encase her as something tempted her to let loose of all her anger, something akin to hatred that she had never felt before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted the ground below her to break, and it did. The grass started to turn yellow as they died, the cloaked figure gasped and started shaking her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, calm down,” The cloaked figure said, “You’ve gotten my powers, it’s probably just a soulmate thing. Listen, I know you hate me, but if you don’t want to kill everyone in Jump City, you’ll have to listen to me and calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire growled, “I don’t trust you,” as some birds flying overhead fell down to the ground, dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bird fell on the cloaked figure’s head and she sighed, “My name is Raven. If you can come up with another reason why we’ve switched powers, I’d be happy to hear. After you calm down and cast a spell to reverse this, or whatever soulmates do, I’ll go up into the mountains and you can pretend we never met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire took a deep breath in and out before making sure her displeasure was known, “I have no reason to trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven rolled her eyes, “I have no reason to help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green eyes met calm blue ones and they knew they were at an impasse. Starfire frowned, “You will have to teach me how to use your powers and I shall unwillingly teach my powers to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven shook her head and sighed, standing with her blue cloak swept around her, “You don’t understand, my powers come from my emotions. I can’t afford to feel anything, it’s too dangerous.” She turned around and ducked her head, “You may be my soulmate, but you don’t know me and you never will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire paused at her soulmate. It was true she felt whole when she stood by her side, but her mind could not allow her to embrace the love soulmates were supposed to have. Her soulmate deserved </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she had killed everything, but now Starfire needed to play along to save her friends. It didn't help that she didn't really hate her soulmate, she was a mystery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Starfire conceded as Raven turned around to face her, “Then I shall have to know about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven sighed and sat down, “I was born in a place called Azarath…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starfire saved her friends with the help from Raven, and after a day, their powers returned to their rightful owners. Raven stood aloft, the Titans had decided not to arrest her, for she had saved them. A life, for a life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven gave her soulmate a hug, “Thank you for listening.” She would be content knowing that someone had taken time out of their lives to listen to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire was too shocked to return the hug, for she knew in her heart she wanted to love the cloaked girl more. Raven kissed her forehead, and the world went black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Starfire woke up, the death mage had long gone. Her mind wandered to the ‘what ifs’ and wishful thinking, she tried to respect her soulmate’s decision on leaving, but she wanted…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew not what she wanted anymore. And so she flew towards the mountains, where Robin thought she must've gone. This time, seeking nothing more than answers. She wanted to at least try to make this work. She owed it to them.                           </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh Muses of long and old<br/>Give me the words to type<br/>Onto this document in which I shall regale,<br/>The long and twisted tale<br/>Of a dream I believe I knew.</p><p>From deadly wars to tempest bold<br/>Our tale is very long to behold<br/>I hope in vain your attention still<br/>For Pride and all until.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh muses of long and old</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Give me the words to type</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Onto this document in which I shall regale,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The long and twisted tale</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of a dream I believe I knew.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Long ago, before mortals and men, before Gods and Olympians, there was chaos and those who relished in it. The monsters ran amok the Earth and sinister creatures lurked in every shadow. It wasn’t without its rules, however. The rule was quite simple for simple-minded creatures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The simple rule was not to mess with Trigon, the demon of all things evil. From him came seven primordial deities, the eldest being Pride. Those seven deities became the seven sins of man and life. And so life went on, an eternal cycle of chaos and discord. The same old ways of evil repeated themselves and soon, the eldest child of Trigon grew bored. Or so they say. Perhaps it was a simple curiosity of what the world could be without discord and mutiny, that drew its proud eyes away from the carnage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were only so many ways to destroy other universes before you got tired of hearing the same pale shrieks of pain, the same crumbling of hard work, the same anguish of being completely incinerated. Pride found out that it didn’t even need to do anything for them to die off. Life was never without its end. The light needed darkness to shine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And by that logic, chaos and discord needed something to oppose it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Pride started a new task, to create peace. A peace that restricted everyone around them, allowed for no emotions to lead them astray, and a peace that looked down upon violence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then other immortals started to emerge. First, the Titans, adding to the chaos and massacre of blood that were already upon the world. Then the gods. The gods were young, their parents were swept away by rivers of blood and tears. Their parents begged her selflessly, kneeling before her most pitifully and pathetically. The saddest sight Pride had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, she was enraged. They were some of the most powerful adversaries her father had faced. To kneel before her, their enemy by blood and blows, asking for help, for mercy. Not even mercy for themselves, they accepted their fates. They wished for her to raise their children, the gods, and goddesses that roamed in the open. Now that they were banished from the realm of the living and forever stuck in the jail she guarded for the dead, they could never see them nor help them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were proud of their children. They had done all they could to nurture them into the deities they were now. They merely wished for her to look after them, almost like insurance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride agreed lamely, she did not care for them or their children. Why should she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, they knew of her plight and forced her to promise or else they would fight her until their spirits vanished. Pride, not wishing for another fight for fights were too one-sided, agreed and swore she would try to look after their kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so Pride dropped down and wrestled the young gods to safety. They were her responsibility and she would help guide them. First, out of pity. But after the millennials went by, she grew to like them better than her own brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was Bruce, a leader in his own right. A God that represented intelligence, fortune, and wealth. There was his brother, Clark, the God of the Skies. There was Diana, Goddess of Protection, Justice, and Truth. More followed, other gods and goddesses popping up somewhere, sometime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stayed with the main trio, using shadows to carry her across the world to wherever they were. They formed a sense of comradery, and soon they managed to get her to be their sworn sister. Although, she still holds the right to send them to other dimensions if they were too unruly, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This continued until Bruce, Clark, and Diana grew tired of her father’s iron fist over the land and the three plotted against the demonic demon. They planned to destroy the demon and vanquish it from this world and the next. However, all three were afraid of losing Pride, their soul sister, to the other side. She was, still the eldest daughter of Trigon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so they struck without Pride, they had managed to defeat all six of her brothers when Trigon appeared. Trigon was not easy to fight, and despite the rebellion’s attempts to pin him down, they failed. The demon was too strong and it went from a battle to mass destruction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods searching for peace and an end to Trigon united together to save the courageous three and fight until their deaths. Two of these were Cyborg, God of the Forge, and Beast, God of the Wild. They were also friends of Pride, for one had built her armor and the other had… done something. Either way, once those two were called into action, two other Goddesses came too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was Blackfire, Goddess of Deceit, Lies, and Tricksters. Then her sister, Starfire joined as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of this drama happened during Pride’s meditation time. She later chewed all the others out for not alerting her earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the fighting came down and it seemed that all hope was lost, they called upon one of the healthiest, Starfire, to go alert Pride for their goodbyes. Starfire, who had only been stabbed through the leg and was healing pretty quickly, agreed to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she flew over the Sea of Monsters, not even the Sirens and their call could deter her from her mission. She had to make it to the jail in which Pride resided in. She had to make it through the gates of hell and open the doors of death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was no easy task to do so. The Earth deity, Terra, a rival of Pride’s felt pity for the girl and granted her a connection with nature so that even within the withered stones of the dark jail, she could survive. It was easy to enter those dark gates and fade to nothing, a connection to the world would remind you what you were there for, who you are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so Starfire swam across the Twin Rivers of Pain and Suffering. She climbed the Mountains of Depression and fought the ghouls and other underworldly creatures that wanted her soul and her immortal blood. After what had seemed like months, she grew weary, weak, and faint. The creatures kept coming, kept coming, they did not stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the call of a dark bird swerved through the air and her enemies seized their attacks. The bird landed in front of her and shielded her with gigantic wings of darkness. She stared in awe at the sheer amount of primal power before succumbing to her tired aches and wounds. Seeing the goddess collapse, the bird let a tendril of one of its dark feathers tickle her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was instantly healed, though she was still tired from mental exhaustion. The bird spoke first in a monotone voice that conveyed nothing, “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire struggled to find the words, “We are attacking Trigon and the Three Generals of the Gods would like for you to aid us. I am here to bring you the message immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride smirked and leaned in, “And what do I get in return?” Sure her father was stupid, but she’s dealt with the constant thrums of slaughter from before time began. It would take more than that for her to spend so much energy fighting her father, who spent his time constantly ruining universes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though she was tired and covered in blood and grime, the goddess met her red eyes with a hard glare of her own green ones. Pride faltered for a moment, her green eyes held something she had seen before, it was the same look Bruce’s parents looked at her when they pleaded for her promise. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Compassion. Determination. Confidence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride felt her very soul start shuddering, she was a sucker for those types of people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” the stubborn goddess muttered, “You would gain nothing of anything, yet gain something worth more than anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those parting words of wisdom, the goddess slowly slipped into a world of slumber and peace while the dark bird, Pride, flew towards her friends to rid the world of her father, once and for all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so concludes the Defeat of Trigon, slain and devoured by Pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the start of the Festival of Pride, to honor the soldiers they had lost within the battles and congratulate the ones that had survived. And to honor their victory, with Pride on their side. The slayer of Trigon could not be content, she had tucked the beautiful goddess into her scrappy old bed before she had left. Already, her soul felt incredible discomfort at the absence of the strange goddess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride merely waved the praises away, humble and abashed. While she was proud of her victory, she had to devour and slay her father’s soul. Perhaps it was something sinister, but Pride had wished for her father to love her as Bruce, Diana, and Clark’s magnificent parents had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beast had snickered, with a lazy green arm looped around a disgruntled Terra’s shoulders, “Dude, you don’t know what love is! You’re like an amateur at love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. So maybe it was inexperience at something called love?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had no use for emotions besides fear, anger, and courage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was love anyway?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ask and ye shall receive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pride growled and made a way for the table filled with ambrosia, nectar of the immortals. She savored the golden liquid and quickly grabbed another bottle and filled it to its brim, while ambrosia was enough to fill her up, it did so at a slower pace than blood and souls. It wasn’t like there was any blood around, and she certainly could not reap the dead after trying to cram the departed souls in her suddenly too small jail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blame her for her demon blood, but she would never be truly satisfied with anything besides chaos and pain. It was the only reason why she meditated so much, to try to resist the urges to pillage and loot. Sometimes it got too much, but she was satisfied. Her father’s bitter soul was a filling feast. If only sweet ambrosia could drive the bitter taste away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was aggravating her greatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce had then come by, blood dripping from numerous wounds, to congratulate her with a nod and so had Diana and Clark with hearty laughs and cheerful phrases of praise. Numerous gods she had not known came and introduced themselves. She never gave them her name, in this start of the new era, there would be no more weight in a title as old as Pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d need emotions, a new home, and a new name?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride sighed into her cup before she felt a steady wave of anger strike down on her from an unfamiliar face. A yell escaped from the Goddess as she lunged for the drinking demon, “Unhand my sister, you demon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride arched an eyebrow, “Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play coy with me!” The black-haired warrior spat despite Diana trying to placate her, “Starfire went to get you and now she’s not here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce stepped forward, “Calm down, Blackfire. I am sure Starfire is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I disagree,” Pride muttered between swigs of ambrosia, “I’m surprised she even made it to me. Time flows differently in my realm, would you care for me to retrieve your ‘Starfire’?” Blackfire stopped struggling against Diana and simply glared at the demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride’s realm was notorious for being a one-trip journey only. It was unheard of for anyone besides Pride herself to enter and exit the place as they pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark grinned as he darted across the sky playfully, “Do I get to come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride shook her head, “No. I shall go retrieve her.” She promptly vanished as she arrived at her kingdom of ashes, in the room she had placed the messenger. The welcoming shadows enveloped her body and she drifted off towards her ‘home’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There she saw the goddess, wrapped around by a thin blanket laying on her grey sheets with a small smile upon her face like she was having a great dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire, was it? The goddess was honestly one of the most beautiful beings she had ever had the pleasure of encountering. Suddenly, it was like fighting her father all over again as her heart started racing. It pounded against her chest so hard she was painfully reminded that she had developed a heart, a result of caring for others when other demons had not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire would be a formidable opponent as well as beautiful. Even when she was covered with grime and blood, fighting her own creations, the pureness of her heart shone like a brilliant beacon in the depths of the darkness. Pride sighed as her hand reached out to wake the slumbering beauty up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Starfire,” Pride stammered, the name was a bit awkward in her voice, “Please wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of waking up, the strong goddess grabbed onto the demon’s hand and pulled her closer so that both of them were laying next to each other on the bed. Pride was painfully aware of how close their proximity was and merely stared at the smooth jaw. Strong, firm, just like the shattered armor, no doubt one of Cyborg's. The scattered remains exposed a lot of…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride blushed and forced all four eyes upward to gaze at the long red locks of hair that cascaded onto the grey pillows. The color of red- slowly fading to an orange and the yellow was mesmerizing. It reminded her of the beloved fires that scorched her home. Just looking at it was tantalizing, it was like the fires of pain was slowly burning away to nothing. Pain rarely ever dwindled and when it did, it was always so beautiful to think that the pain would end before it erupted again. The demon was half tempted to steal this lovely goddess from everyone else and stay with her forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was perfectly plausible and it was not like any of the other gods stood a chance against her now being the carrier of her and Trigon's power. She was overpowered to the most epic proportions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strong yet soft hands pulled her hands closer to the goddess’s heart. Reaching out a tentative hand, she could feel the warmth through the thin blanket and the soft and slow thumps of her heart. It was soothing and in that instant, all her troubles were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completely gone. Had she ever felt at peace? It was something she strove for, meditating and cleansing her soul had brought her at peace after many hymns, a tedious process that didn't even guarantee a state of peace. Just being around Starfire made it possible to feel at peace with oneself, like nothing else mattered. Pain and burdens she never knew she carried seemed to dissipate into nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know what it was, but she wanted to keep Starfire. She wanted to take her as a prize- no something more than that- ever since she first laid eyes on the vigilant warrior fighting her way towards her humble abode. Never had she felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was scary and Pride feared for what it meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride wished for time to stop at that moment to simply relish in this newly found painless state. Time did not stop and Pride felt like bursting with joy when those green eyes gazed on her unmasked face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shriek of surprise, Starfire leaped into the air and punched the demon. Pride merely held up her hands in surrender, “Calm down, Starfire. I mean no harm to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire narrowed her green eyes menacingly, “I do not trust the stranger on my bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride let her eyebrow raise microscopically, “It’s actually my bed, and you had grabbed my hand when I tried to wake you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire looked down and finally realized that the thing she had been holding onto so tightly in her sleep was indeed the demon’s arm. Letting the arm drop with a reluctant sigh, Starfire bit her lip before an insincere apology came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride nodded, accepting that it was all she could gain. After a while of awkward silence, Starfire decided to initiate a conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know me? You called me Starfire. Who are you?” Starfire asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride shrugged, “I met your sister and she was very adamant for me to bring you back to the realm of the living.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire gasped, “So you are the demon? The one that drank the blood of Slade and enjoys water with tree leaves in them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride frowned, how did she know about Slade? He had given her some blood and a few promises in exchange for the souls of his family. After sending the man on a few hard tasks, which he completed without fail, Pride obliged to his demands. She was a sucker for the persistent. He now owed her on account of his happily living family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I am,” Pride said contemplating the last part. Water with leaves in them? Did she mean her weird herb concoctions that soothed her throat and secretly enjoyed it when boiled over the eternal flame?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Starfire asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride grinned, “I have gained nothing of anything, yet gained something worth more than anything. That is who I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You misunderstand,” Starfire said as she walked closer to the demon and peered into her crimson eyes, “I ask for your name, which no one seems to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride hesitated, “Are names important?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire seemed to be taken aback and considered the question, “To me, a name is a great deal, for I have two. Do you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride finished her thought for her, “I don’t have a name, I am a sin. Or perhaps that sin was derived from me. Either way, I don’t have a name to call my own, but I have many titles that define my deeds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red-haired goddess seemed to be shocked into silence, “Did your parents not give you the name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Names are very important to me, my parents begged me not to tell anybody my name. So I have two. Starfire is the name that is known by everybody, the name my parents first gave me is to be for my intended to know only,” Starfire flushed as she elaborated on how important a name was for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A name known by everybody? So it is like a title, but more personal,” Pride clarified wistfully, another finicky thing she had missed in the realm of the living. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Names</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In the realm of the dead, names were merely memories and useless labels. It was the soul that represented the person, there could only be one soul for one person. Multiple souls could’ve been called the same name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Starfire blushed, “One could say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride hummed and thought for a while before closing her eyes and scrunching her nose, “That is very unfortunate. However, you are an expert on names, correct? After all, you have two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire stuttered and mumbled some incomprehensible words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride continued on, ignoring the mumbles from Starfire, “I would like a name, please.” She could not gain a name from her parents, her mother had fallen centuries ago with Azarath while she was young and her father was gone. The only plausible way would be getting a name by someone familiar with the art of making a name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire gasped as she finally comprehended the words and gravity of the situation, “But then it is not fair! I will know your name and you will not know mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride shrugged, “I know your name, it is Starfire. It is one of your names, is that not good enough? Perhaps you should think of it as a friendly nickname?” Clark had given most of his allies nicknames. Last time she checked he was still working on hers. Perhaps names took time to make. In that case, maybe she should’ve asked Cyborg.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I want her to call me something, I want her to come up with my name to mark the beginning of the era.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire paused and stopped before offering the demon a small smile, “Would you like the name Raven?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride paused, “Why Raven?” That was an odd choice, though the name seemed to fit and sounded familiar enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goddess smiled nervously, poking the ends of her fingers together, “Your form the first time we met was a most impressive bird that drove away the evil spirits. It resembled a raven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride nodded and mumbled her name over and over again like a mantra, “Raven… I like it. It makes me feel happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire grinned, “Then from now until the end, you will be Raven!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven responded with a tiny smile of her own as she wrapped her arms around the goddess, “Thank you, Starfire. I am forever in your debt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire got all flustered and started waving it off, “Oh it’s nothing-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven stopped her with a quick kiss on her lips, “It’s everything, to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire smiled and hugged Raven harder in joy. Starfire felt like she could fly forever, it was unexplainable happiness just from holding Raven in her arms. She felt safe, just like when they had first met. At that moment, she realized her own passions. She wanted Raven to know her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It is not fair for me to give her a name and know it when she does not know mine! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Starfire buried her head into the blue cloak of the demon, it smelled clean from smoke and ash. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If my name is only for my intended, then why am I so tempted to tell you, Raven, all of my secrets?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Making up her mind, Starfire pulled free from the hug to stare at Raven’s face, most specifically her eyes. Four crimson slits of fury turned to two human-like red eyes. Starfire felt her heart speed up in agonizing anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raven, my name is-” A grey hand gently muffled her name and she stared in shock as the demon shook her head before lowering her hand from the goddess’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starfire, you do not have to tell me your name,” Raven started again, “Do not make me your intended if you don’t want to. Your lover must be special, it must be someone you know and trust very well. Do not throw your name away on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire stayed silent, slowly going over these thoughts. Raven was right, she mused that this would soon start to become a trend. An intended was supposed to be chosen after trials of love. Perhaps it was too soon to know if Raven was the one. There would be plenty of trials to pass and create.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Months went by and Starfire only grew more confused. She would ask for Raven’s time, only for the demon to reject her advances or reply with other things to do. It was surprising that guarding and organizing the dead was so time-consuming. She had never thought about what happened beyond death. Turns out, Raven’s job was not only hard and time-consuming but it was also vital to the circle of life and death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, whenever Starfire truly needed the demon’s help, she appeared in a flash of shadows to save the day. It was through these and Bruce’s annual godly meetings that Starfire learned more of Raven. She spoke very little during meetings, giving off a nonchalant and bored vibe. Sometimes, she brought a book with her and would read the book and ignore her surroundings. Diana and Clark had tried to get her to stop, but Raven shut them up with a simple glare. The books were her way of forgetting her burdens and escaping into a world that was not her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the book disappeared whenever the gods talked about super serious things. Those included their heroes and the demigods as well as their mortal wars. Raven was against war and bloodshed. The realm of the Underworld was already filled with monsters, stuffing in more mortals would make her have to reorganize the whole place yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she spoke, her words held truth and reason. When she spoke, everyone listened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon was a center of calm and wisdom for everyone. She was respected at least and sometimes even feared and revered. Even though she fought troublesome spirits and vanquished the necromancers that dared disrupt her realm, Starfire always felt safe with the demon nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Blackfire had framed her for stealing Bruce’s Batarang and Clark’s red cape, everyone had turned on her. They hunted her down like cats on mice and it was only a shield of darkness that had protected her from one of Clark and Bruce’s united power moves. Raven had stood up and brought the Lasso of Truth from Diana to prove her innocence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Starfire screamed as a barrage of weapons flew towards her, she tried ducking but the weapons followed her. Lighting her hands alight with her signature green starbolts, she deflected and blocked most of the weapons. Would the constant bombardment never cease? She was innocent! Why did they insist she wasn’t? Did she really do something wrong?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bruce landed above her on a nearby rock, “Give us back the Batarang and Cape, or we will not give you mercy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Normally the angered God would be more calculating, but it had been a bad year and the loss of his Batarang had taken a toll on his powers. He had siphoned some of his godly essences into it, the things an enemy could do with it were unthinkable. Already, his paranoia was taking control of his logical mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Starfire huffed and shouted back, almost beggingly, “Please! You must believe me, I have not taken your things!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two angry gods only narrowed their eyes and unleash their attacks. Starfire felt tears escape from her eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this the end?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her heartbeat slowed down as an aura of calm engulfed her frenzied nerves. She opened an eye to see a dome of shadows in front of her as the all-too-familiar blue cloak of her savior stood before the blasts of fury nonchalantly. Raven was here. Why? Why was she protecting her from the leaders of the gods?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did-Did she believe in her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Raven sent out a powerful beam of her own, “Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!” Her dark beam of power easily overwhelmed the other two and she stepped forward, lowering the dome of shadows protecting Starfire and merely shielding the innocent girl with her cloak and body.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Raven,” Bruce said, if he was shocked at the beam of shadow, he did not show it. “Are you going to defy the orders of-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Raven growled, and the two gods stepped back. She was still a demon with centuries more experience. They were also weakened by the loss of their totems of power. The very things that were stolen from them. They were in no shape to fight the demon. Not that they would, their soul pacts would be deemed void and there would be no stopping her from destroying the world herself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Raven pulled out a glowing golden rope and gestured towards them before flinging the Lasso of Truth towards the rage-filled gods. “Ask her a question with this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Starfire winced as they walked towards her with the golden rope, but the comforting hand on her shoulder reminded her of who was behind her. She let them bind the rope snuggly around her wrists and forced herself to breath. The cold constant hand on her shoulder seemed to calm her nerves down, but even then, she feared for her safety.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you steal the Batarang and my cape?” Superman asked, the rage was dying down on their eyes. No doubt the empathetic link from Raven was soothing their anger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Starfire shook her head, “No. I did not, and I do not know where it is.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bruce sighed, “Great, now we just attacked an innocent. My apologies, the sudden loss of our powers are definitely tied to our missing totems. It’s also making me prone to anger and assumptions, forgive me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There is nothing to forgive, there was no harm.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven was also always there whenever she needed a shoulder to lean on, but whenever Starfire had asked, pleaded, and sometimes even begged for some time with the demon, all she got was a curt shake of the head and a reassuring pat on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to track down a few escaped lesser demons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Starfire. I have to go stop a necromancer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must reap some souls today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Starfire,” Raven said with a sigh, “I don’t know why you are so insistent on spending your time with me, but please stop. Nothing I do would interest you anyway, today I’m just judging the dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire pouted, “Is my company not enough of the enjoyable? Robin, son of Bruce, always says that I am too weird with mortals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven paused, “Robin? Son of Bruce? He is a peculiar mortal hero who only kills monsters. Is he your intended?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire took a step back, unaware of how jealous the demon was on the inside, “Robin? He is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> very good friend. Sometimes he accompanies me on strolls of leisure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven seemed to hesitate for a moment before grabbing Starfire’s hand and leading her towards the underworld. Starfire grinned as the cooling tinges of shadow wrapped around her and the world whirled around her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judging the souls of the dead was very sad. Many of them could not accept death, only thinking it was a dream. Starfire cried for every one of them but refused to leave Raven’s side. Looking at the dull and lifeless eyes of the mortals made her want to shower them with love and renew their vigor. They were all so helpless. The whole situation was hopeless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven seemed unbothered by their screams of fear as they realized who had the final say in the rest of their eternities in death. Most of them merely had one task to complete and would never complete. It was torture. For forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire felt sick after witnessing some of the tortures the dead could be subjected to. Burning forever in the fires of great hurt, standing in a river with food dangling from all sides yet they could never reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven called for the session of judging to close after four of the dead. It was too much for Star and it hurt her, like Diana plunging a sword through her chest, that Starfire was so sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She vowed to share something more pleasant with Starfire. Perhaps meditation? She could teach Starfire her mantra that helped her control her volatile powers. It was also personal, and to teach her way of meditating to Starfire would mean spending more time with the goddess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only she knew some people who could judge the courts of the dead for her, but where would she find willing souls and honest souls to try the newly dead?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starfire sat up bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as she listened to Raven drone on and on about the history of meditation. The demon spoke of a place where her father was forbidden to enter, a place where she had absconded off to when there was so much red she feared there would never be any color besides it. That plane of existence was called Azarath, home to the divine and the pure. There was no evil in that plane, it was home to the holy and blessed monks that lived there. Even though the monks were holy and against those of the darkness, they welcomed her with monotone hymns and taught her like they would their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azarath was paradise, a place of no sins, no crimes, and no bloodshed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was perfect. Its inhabitants were paragons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But shadows thrived in the absence of light, and when Trigon followed Pride to a different plane of existence only to see a perfect world…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven paused mid-sentence and Starfire fought the urge to embrace the demon right then and there, spin her around the air and whisper her true name into her ear with the softest of murmurs. It was not right to interrupt the sacred air between them. Not when Raven was grieving still over her fallen mentors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meditation helped clear the mind and allows you to focus on the world instead of yourself,” Raven said, “It is the practice of merely thinking your thoughts and not judging them. Some use it for a moment of reflection, looking back at what they have done to accept the truth. Others use it for drawing inspiration, searching for meaning in their life. Meditation is the freeing of the mind from whatever struggle you wish to escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire nodded humbly, though she did not understand everything Raven had said, she got the gist of it. Meditation was an escape and a way to pinpoint where your problems were. A sudden question leaped out in front of her, and she bit her tongue to stop it from coming out. She dared not look like an idiot in front of Raven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, it was all for naught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does the Meditation mean to you?” Starfire blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven hummed, “It’s connecting myself with the universe, reminding me that I am nothing but a piece of dust compared with the rest of the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Starfire said as an uncomfortable silence reigned on again as Raven got into a lotus position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know you are not dust, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven completely ignored her. Starfire called out again and waved her hands in front of the other’s face. Nothing from funny words, angry shouts, to any sort of loud noises woke her up. Raven was truly in the zone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a devious smile on her face, Starfire started poking the poor demon’s shoulder relentlessly. When even that did nothing to arouse the demon from her trance, Starfire felt infinitely braver and floated closer to her face and kissing her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This did rouse the demon from her trance. When Starfire pulled back, purple eyes stared back at her framed by her red-tinted cheeks. Her purple eyes stared searchingly, scrutinizing every twitch of her muscles, every thought from her mind. The demon looked straight through her eyes and into her soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire wondered if the demon found whatever she was searching for, fidgeting midair and nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She definitely did as the demon pulled down her hood and leaned forward to capture Starfire’s lips on hers. It was rough, fierce, and possessive. Raven gently prodded Starfire’s lower lip before their tongue met in a clashing battle. Neither really needed to breathe, and so this battle waged on before Starfire forced Raven into an unspoken surrender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven did part, with a reluctant moan from Starfire, to embrace the goddess and tuck her head into a crook of the neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire wrapped her arms around the demon and murmured her name, “My true name is Koriand’r.” She felt the demon wince, stiffening for a split second before melting into the hug, “Please be my intended.” The last bit came out to be nothing more than a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven smiled, the largest smile Starfire had seen upon her face, and answered with another greedy kiss Starfire readily returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so to celebrate that day, all the gods and goddesses have a festival in which envious ones ate their hearts out. It was truly a great festival and not just an excuse to party.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's how a tradition/festival came to be after I realized that I have not really been to any stereotypical festivals.</p><p>Heavily inspired by the tale of Hades and Persephone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Free Day- She's Taken!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There will always be idiots for you to pulverize. Speedy wants to get a girl, Raven will beat it into his thick skull that Starfire was already taken.</p><p>Same AU of the one in Festival, Chapter 6.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Social Status was always something that heroes fought for. Who was the most handsome? Who was the strongest? Tallest? Most skilled? Most loyal? Bravest of the land? Who was someone worthy to be respected?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It simply sent down to four factors: Money, Skills, Looks, and the prettiest lady by their sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it was no surprise when one man with only three of the four factors strove out to find a pretty lady. That man was Speedy, an archer so talented he could string a bow and fire an arrow through ten axe heads to pin an apple on top of someone’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speedy journeyed across the land and finally asked his friend/bro-enemy, Robin, for help with the art of wooing ladies. It was indeed, a meticulous and agonizing art indeed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin, the smarter of the two, laughed and shook his head at Speedy’s despair. “Oh, Speedy, my knuckle-headed acquaintance, if none of the beauties of our lands look right to you then you should simply look above your league!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speedy took note and nodded, there were lots of women that were above his league. Surely one of them could be suitable to marry him. If not, he could still live to be a playboy with trysts and the life of the party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, but Robin, why do you not have a wife?” Speedy asked, “A maiden would surely fawn over your flaws.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin snorted, “Lack thereof, maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speedy huffed, “Then who do you have your eyes on? It’s bros before maidens, I will not steal the heart of your girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin twiddled his thumbs, “I must admit that I am enamored with two of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speedy gasped, “Scandalous!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demigod continued, “First, there is Barbara Gordon, princess of Sparta. She was my first love and I have great respect for her duties as princess. I’m still planning my proposal to her father, who dotes on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speedy nodded as he fiddled with a few arrow heads, “Barbara of Sparta, a nice choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin continued, “Aye, but there was another that caught my eye. I admit everyone was enamored by her from a mere first glance. Even my father, crowned among the gods themselves favors her. She is called Starfire and is enchantingly beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven looked at the obliterated remains of her tea cup, she was getting very annoyed with something. The dead squeaked in fear before fidgeting in front of her. She nodded towards her helper, Jason Todd, to continue. He had ‘died’ in a cursed explosion during the battle against her father and had agreed to help her as her right hand man. Because he was cursed to be neither alive nor dead, Raven could fully use her magic to tip the balance and grant him life again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he had to do was help her finish assigning this stupid battalion to their final resting places after an unfortunate shipwreck in the middle of the sea. She had to commend their stupidity for somehow forgetting to bring a compass, a star chart, a sailor, and rations. They sunk to the depths with hard, inedible, and worthless gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason coughed to grab their attention again, “You are going to be subjected to chasing his rolling golden coin for all of eternity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Raven for some sort of confirmation, “Right, Ray of Sunshine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven scoffed at the nickname but agreed to the punishment, “Agreed. Next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another soldier strutted forward and started flirting with Jason. Raven sighed as the two exchanged pick-up lines.</span>
  <em>
    <span> It was going to be a long day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speedy grinned as they discussed the plan after they went to King Gordon’s castle and Robin begged the man for her daughter’s hand. The King had agreed if his daughter agreed and so the two left on their merry way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speedy grinned as he sailed for the gates of the Underworld, he was going to a woo Starfire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who was already taken, he had gone to their wedding as a guest. (It was a big one, so he didn’t see much of the couple.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was already taken by the ruler of the dead. (Who had no qualms with destroying the world.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was also a goddess and way out of his league.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason grinned as he waved at his ‘boss’, who was reading a scroll in front of her. “Yo, Raven! Check it out, this dude is trying to marry your wife!” He found the whole ordeal to be hilarious! It was just what the boring day needed, a moron to spice things up a bit. While morons, idiots, and muttonheads were stupid and aggravating, even Jason had to admit that without them, the world wouldn’t be as fun anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven slammed the book shut with a thud as four crimson eyes glared at Jason. “What?” she growled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason laughed and pointed at a peculiar looking young man with bows and arrows on his back, “This guy’s name is Speedy and he wants to marry your wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The amount of stupidity would have only been achieved through complete morons. Did they not care for their own life and safety? She had already marked Starfire as her own, for her to share her lover with </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>was outrageous! They were stupid. Her nager spiked tenfold and turned to world dominating rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven growled through the red haze, “She’s mine. Jason, you are to continue with the punishments and if something big happens, ask for Starfire’s help. I’m going to go take </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason clicked his tongue and taunted her in a sing-song manner, “If you kill the dude, I’m telling Starfire and she won’t like it~” Then he chuckled and suggested with a wink, “Maybe you should invite Starfire’s fiance over for dinner instead~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven snorted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As if.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speedy arrived and a blue cloaked Raven greeted him cordially at the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Speedy,” Raven said in a monotone voice, “You must be exhausted, let me pull up a chair as I proudly present your dinner. We have been awaiting your arrival.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speedy sat down at a chair and gazed at the assortment of strange foods in front of him, “Did you cook?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven scoffed, “No, Starfire did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Speedy said as he picked up a fork, staring at the mouth watering foods before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven snapped her fingers and suddenly ropes of shadows bound him to his chair as the food turned into a flurry of furious ravens that attacked him with no mercy. His shrill screams echoed in the chamber as the relentless ravens made a meal out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starfire hummed happily as Jason set down some dishes that the two of them had made together as they waited for Raven’s return from some ‘super busy stuff’ Jason told her that she had to do. After hearing that, Starfire had a brilliant idea of surprising Raven with a delicious dinner. Jason had agreed to help because her culinary skills were still developing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Jason knew Raven would love anything Starfire made, he was not going to eat anything like the Pudding of Sadness ever again. It was one time too many of eating horrible food made by a depressed lady after burning down half of the castle in one of her cooking experiments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A black portal appeared and Raven walked right out of it with a pleased smile as Starfire attacked the demon with a hug and pushed her towards Raven’s seat, which was beside hers. “Joy! You have returned! Now let us eat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven nodded and grinned, “Okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear this also happened to Hades and Persephone. Anyone who can name the two idiots who went down to the Underworld to snag Persephone as a wife gets (::) online cookie.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Moving In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven didn't know what or how it happened, but Starfire's things are relocating themselves in her room.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>If you had to pinpoint a time where Starfire’s things started to relocate themselves inside her room, it would definitely be Raven finding a pink hairband lying on the floor after a meditation session. </p><p>Raven had noticed it when she finally opened her eyes after meditation. Her cold eyes darting across the room for anything other than gray, black, and blue. All that was of a different hue than her normal shades of dark colors was the pink hairband on the ground. Starfire probably dropped it after meditating and left in a hurry. Raven had felt a slight disturbance in the force. Perhaps that was it.</p><p><em> The hairband probably wasn't important </em>, Raven mused before picking up the blindingly hot pink hairband with levitation and chucking it into a grey box on her bookshelf. The grey box used to contain a few old time stones she had collected over the years. It was an unfortunate day indeed when her anger got the better of her and the runes had activated to give Beast Boy nightmares for a week. She lost the priceless stones, but the box remained without a purpose. </p><p>
  <em> Well not anymore. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The grey box became a placeholder for all of the small trinkets Starfire left behind. Several hair clips, cute animal erasers, small coins, and other small things found their home in the grey box. The grey box overflowed with brightly colored objects. Raven always reminded herself at the beginning of every meditation meeting to bring it up to Starfire, but once her teammate floated through the door her mind went blank.</p><p>And she forgot everything but the present, and that included Starfire being… </p><p>… Starfire.</p><p>It was nice to be content with the present. The past and Azarath were millions of years away. The future of the apocalypse wasn’t looming over her head like a hood, it had been taken down gently by strong arms. The present, the what and the now, is everything and the only thing that was worth it.</p><p>No, it was more than nice.</p><p>It was a sense of normal she had wanted since… forever.</p><p> </p><p>Then came bigger stuff. Pillows of soft pale pinks, blankets the same shade, and even a pink lamp (don’t even ask, Raven had no idea how it got there anyways). Her bookshelves of ancient tomes and legends were shoved in between vivid magazines. The bones of the dead wore weird hats and sometimes were even placed in weird poses. Her bed had stuffed birds on them. Raven tried checking if they were crows or ravens, but the quality of the stuffed animals did not go into such details. (They were cute to look at though.)</p><p>The bathroom housed another set of dentistry utensils. A pink toothbrush and toothpaste were lined on the opposite side of hers. A pink towel was stashed among the white ones. The floor had a small rectangular rug with floral print on it.</p><p>Her room was now a mix between black and bright pink. IT certainly wasn’t a sight for sore eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Starfire,” Raven stammered as she watched the princess slide under the covers with graceful ease, “W-What are you-”</p><p>Starfire merely gave her a grin and nestled further into the warm sheets, inviting her to sleep with a smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hair Styling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Starfire wants Raven to have red ends.</p><p>Raven wants Starfire to keep massaging her head.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know about you, but going to the barber is just so relaxing to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Starfire glazed through the magazines as she smiled at the pretty girls talking about the new nail colors and the new</span>
  <em>
    <span> in </span>
  </em>
  <span>fashion. (She did not understand what ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>in’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>was. All she knew was that there was a different one every few months and everybody would try to copy it to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘in’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When she brought this up to Raven, the other girl had blamed it on human’s inner desires to fit </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘in’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.) She turned another page and saw ebony hair turning red at its end just like her hair. Suddenly a brilliant idea emerged as she thought of the people she knew with dark hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was Robin and his hair was the perfect shade of dark black, but his hair was too spiky. It was unsatisfactory and she was completely biased as she looked up from her magazine to stare at Raven sitting on the couch and reading another one of her tomes. Her lover’s dark hair framed her face and she giggled as she imagined what it would be like if Raven had red tips. Her red/orange color would not do well. No, Raven’s hair could only be recolored at the ends with a scarlet red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her giggled caused the empath to look up and raise an eyebrow microscopically in confusion. Starfire blushed and shoved her face into her magazine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was not dreaming about Raven-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft voice interrupted her thoughts, “Is there something wrong, Star?” Starfire froze and clutched the magazine tighter to her chest as she peered up from the booklet of ads cautiously. Her eyes darted to Raven’s silky straight hair and she saw red, adorable, tips at the end in her mind’s eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dreamy sigh escaped from her lips before Starfire could reel in her emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven stood up and set her book down, gently closing the distance between them so she could look over the magazine and talk to Starfire. With gentle hands, Raven lowered the magazine so that she and Starfire could look at each other’s faces while watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Raven murmured with a small smirk, “What’s so funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire blushed as she frantically tried to flip to the page where hair recoloring was found. Raven followed the princess’s finger and read out loud, “Dyeing the ends is to die for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smirk appeared on her face as she sat down besides Starfire and nodded, “Do you want me to get my hair dyed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire nuzzled underneath Raven’s chin affectionately, “Yes, Raven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven snorted indignantly, “What’s wrong with my hair as it is?” Starfire’s eyes widened as she realized how Raven might have interpreted her request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Nothing!” Starfire immediately backtracked, “I love your hair,” she reached out a hand and twirled a strand of dark hair between her fingers, “It’s pretty, but I would like for you to have red on the bottom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven sighed, gently removing her hair from Starfire’s hand, earning her a pout from the princess. “Starfire, you know I don’t like strangers touching me. Especially not my hair.” Starfire sighed solemnly as she prepared herself for the rejection. Raven noticed and gently pinched her lover’s cheek so that Starfire would look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know…” Raven gulped before looking at the highlights again, “I wouldn’t mind having red tips, but only if you do it. I don’t want anybody else touching my hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire gasped, “Glorious!” She wrapped her arms around the cloaked figure in joyous celebration. Raven felt the air get knocked out of her as her lover squeezed her to death. Not a bad way to go, Raven mused before deciding she wanted to breathe again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starfire took the shampoo and started massaging Raven’s head with practised ease. She had done this to some of the kids when she had volunteered at a shelter. Raven had closed her eyes and enjoyed her girlfriend toying with her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven had prepared for bleaching the ends first before dyeing them and Starfire had continuously assured her that she knew what she was doing. Leaving the fate of her hair entirely up to her precious girlfriend, Raven was slowly pulled into the steady arms of sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starfire admired her work and grinned, she had cheated a bit but the end result was pretty. She gently shook Raven, but the girl was fast asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grin, Starfire carried her bridal style as she flew towards her room. Raven could sleep in her bed tonight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Starfire's boyfriend keeps standing her up. Raven's just an ordinary half-demon waitress that's gotten enough of that.</p><p>It's not really fluff, I'm sorry.<br/>It's the beginning of fluff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The slow jazzy beats to a romantic serenade drifted through the air of the fancy restaurant. Staff and waiters hurried along the pathways, each carrying numerous plates with fresh delights straight from the kitchen. The delicious smells of perfectly cooked meat and seasoned vegetables filled the air as the customers sat at their own tables, conversing among themselves. Warmth from the fires of the kitchen made air conditioning unnecessary and most of the customers were satisfied. The restaurant had always boasted a 4.7 star record out of 5 stars. It was also one of the most expensive places to eat, even if their food was delicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first glance, the atmosphere was enjoyable. Guests clad in their clean clothes sat among themselves as they clinked glass bottles and said their prayers and toasts to each other. Lovers sat together as they chatted about explainable things that only they could understand. The staff waved to each other as they passed and helped whenever a problem occurred. They were always ready to help with a smile and a helping hand whenever something happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if one looked closer, they could see a woman with short dark blue hair and icy blue eyes decked out in a black button-up shirt. She wore a red tie to compliment her completely black attire, from dress pants to shoes. She didn’t smile, but pinned on her chest was a white name tag: Rachel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her alias was Rachel Roth, a normal college student trying to get some college degrees with just her brain and a little to no savings. So she worked part-time at the restaurant to afford the things not included with student loans or her scholarship. It was called ‘Feast for Kings’ and it was one of those casually fancy restaurants that appealed to both middle and high classes. It was also a great place to meddle with human relations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her real name was Raven, given to her by her mother and her nickname-or rather title-that her father had granted her, Pride. Her mother had died when Azarath crumbled, it was only because her father showed up and saved her that she did not die. Ever since then, she was reunited with some half-brothers and helped conquer worlds with her father. But she did not like violence and would rather fiddle with their emotions to get what she wanted. Her father respected this and allowed her freedom to do whatever she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to forget about world domination, Raven set her eyes on this Universe. Being feared as Pride throughout the multiverse was boring and inconvenient, she would rather play the part of a pawn in the game of life, for they are the ones that achieve true glory. The fact that this place had great waffles did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>influence her decision at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel!” A waiter by the name of ‘Axel’ called out, “Can you cover the phone post for me? I gotta go on a quick break!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven waved him off, “Sure, but you owe me.” She sat down in the comfy chair with the phone beside her. It hadn’t even been a minute until the phone started ringing and she picked it up. With a practiced monotone voice she answered, “Welcome, this the Feast for Kings, how may I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A familiar male voice responded, “I need a table for two.” So a date, most likely. “Tomorrow.” The dude probably didn’t even think this through. “Under the name Grayson, put it all on my tab.” Rich and</span>
  <em>
    <span> the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Grayson. The one and only Richard Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne. He was also Robin/Nightwing, which made Bruce Wayne the valiant Batman. She didn’t need to search much, souls tell no lies. Though she had to hand it to the two mortals, they both had the courage and conviction. Like the monks of Azarath said, it was kind for immortals to save men. It was true heroics when mortal men saved other’s lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t mean she spared them from playing with them once in a while. She helped Slade make a speedy get away when the poor soul inside a suit of metal got trapped. While she had no allegiance to either side, Rose Wilson was great company and she would’ve whined about her dad getting caught by the same ‘kid with an obsession and insecurities’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven scribbled some other information down onto a paper tab, “Alright. What time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The male voice paused and seemed to ask someone beside him. Raven waited patiently for it. This intrigued her greatly. Nightwing was one of the greatest heroes this city has ever seen, but he had a lot of pride as a top-notch hero. As the personification of Pride, Raven had him wrapped around her pinky. She was curious as to what Nightwing was like on a date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“6 in the evening,” Grayson said, and some-what louder, “If it isn’t satisfactory, I will have you terminated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven arched an eyebrow, “That’s not how customer service works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, ma’am, I was yelling at my employee, I’m sure your services are top notch…” Grayson continued, Raven tuned it out. She didn’t need to hear his apologies, after a very long apology (which she did not forgive him in the slightest), they hung up and Axel returned from his break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Call her petty, but she was going to get him back for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Rachel,” Axel apologized sincerely and Raven nodded. She understood his troubles. Axel was a single-dad with three children that he had adopted. The kindhearted man was also her manager but they shared a friendly bond of some sorts after an ordeal. She had driven him to his house when there was word of a murderer on the loose near his neighborhood and stayed with him and the kids until the Titans dealt with the murderer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She learned many things. The Titans consisted of Starfire, Terra, Cyborg, Beast, and Nightwing. Axel had three adorably annoying kids, Melvin, Teether, and Timmy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel stood up before turning to Axel with a nonchalant look, “It’s fine, but can I also do the evening shifts this week and take a week off?” She was too curious about Grayson’s date to pass up a chance like this. The dude had a weird obsession with Slade that even creeped the poor soul out. Raven was never worried for the mortals, Slade was chivalrous (somewhat) and Nightwing never killed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Axel shrugged, “Sure, busy next week or something?” Raven nodded, “Yeah, there’s a group project, and nobody does the work for group projects.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Axel chuckled and waved her off, “Sucks for you, kid. My apologies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven gave him a slight nod before turning on her heel to help carry dishes. She could balance four plates with her arm, it was an oddly relaxing feeling to balance the plates. A misstep would mean for the plates to crash onto the ground. She hummed along to the smooth jazz as a familiar melody rang through her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starfire walked through the doors to Feast of Kings with a nervous look on her face, she had worn a pretty blouse and a skirt that went to her knees. It was her first time there. She looked around nervously, looking for her boyfriend. Her green eyes darted across the restaurant for a particular tall, lean, and strong man with spiky hair and a suit on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slight cough shocked her from her boyfriend searching and she turned around to apologize to the nonchalant waitress that stood by the wooden stand. “May I help you?” the waitress asked. Starfire admired the waitress’s confident posture and professional look before answering with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waitress gave her a quick glance before returning to the list of appointments, “This is your first time, correct? May I know your name?” Her voice was very monotonic but it was very soothing to the ear. She felt calmer just listening to the smooth voice of the waitress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire walked closer and noticed that the waitress’s name was Rachel, “My name is Kory Anders. It should be under-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Richard Grayson’s date, he knows how to pick them,” the waitress interrupted with a smirk on her face as she looked up and stared at Starfire with dark blue eyes, “We’ve got a table for you.” The waitress started walking towards a table positioned right next to a magnificent stained glass window, Starfire followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped at the rainbow colored lights reflected from the stained glass and danced around the table, it truly was something else. The waitress didn’t smile, but Starfire noticed that there was a small twinkle of pride in her eyes and voice as she explained that she had helped create some of the stained glass herself. All the blue ones were hers. It was the staff’s gift in honor of the owner’s wife, whom he had lost due to old age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire sat down and Raven handed her the menu. Just as Raven turned to go, Starfire scanned the menu and raised her hand. Raven, sensing this turned back to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong?” Raven asked, stepping into a trained position two steps away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire nodded as all the words and prices and pictures flashed around her head, “What dish do you prefer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven paused, usually when people asked that question, she would pick a mildly spicy dish that was just a bit expensive. However, when she stared into the customer’s vividly green eyes, the truth came out. “I really like our waffle supreme, though I fear that it is not an option, Miss Anders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire laughed, “Call me Kory please, Rachel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven smirked, “Of course, I’m honored.” She stopped a nearby waiter that was carrying a pitcher of fruit punch, “Would you like fruit punch?” Raven asked, dismissing the waiter with a mock salute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire grinned, “I would very much like it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven grinned and poured a glass for her. The fruit punch would be something she enjoyed. She knew that Kory would probably prefer the sweeter drinks. “Here you go, m’lady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven hummed as she darted around some of the staff, her eyes darted to Kory’s seat. Grayson had not appeared. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he standing her up? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raven growled at the thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is his pride as a hero making his ego bigger? Where’s his pride as a man? Kory is a beautiful lady, how can he treat her like so?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She set some plates of steak in front of some regulars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see that pretty girl over by the memorial window?” One of them asked, pointing a pudgy finger at Kory in a rather loud voice. Everyone in the vicinity looked up, and stared at the beautiful girl sipping on a drink by her lonesome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet she got set up.” Raven agreed to this comment. Didn’t mean she liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pathetic mortals. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raven walked away and into the comforting walls of the kitchen where numerous cooks were preparing food for the customers. Loud yells were heard as well as the cackling of fire and sizzling of meat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven made her way to one of them, the one who made the best waffles. With a steady hand, she patted her shoulder and asked her, “Could you make some waffles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chef looked up and smiled, “Your shift is over?” She grinned and looked over her orders before frowning, “Sorry, how about you make it? The materials are all set up in the lounge. There’s a ton of people wanting to have steak today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven shrugged nonchalantly, “Alright. Did you lock up the room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chef laughed, “Of course not! I know better than to come between you and your waffles!” Raven looked away with a forced cough, unable to look the chef in the eye. She wasn’t herself when she was hungry for waffles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven carried a plate of waffles as she walked towards Starfire. Starfire looked up and seemed shocked at the reappearance of Raven. “Rachel! Is that-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven set the plate of waffles in front of Starfire as she pulled out an assortment of toppings. “Waffles,” Raven started, “Are great for any meal. Pick any topping, they’re all on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire blushed and shook her head, “I simply can not! Boyfriend Dick’s not here yet and it is not proper etiquette to eat without the two people there!” Starfire sighed a bit solemnly, the waffles looked delicious, actually everything looked delicious. She had been constantly bombarded with the scrumptious aroma of several foods with only a fruit punch to quell her thirst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her stomachs growled loudly and Starfire grew flustered once more. Raven offered the embarrassed woman a small smile before drizzling some maple syrup and whipped cream over the waffle stack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is also not proper etiquette for beautiful ladies to go hungry,” Raven countered, sliding a waffle covered in syrup, cream, and fruits over to the hungry crime-fighter. “And it’s been half an hour. He’s probably not coming.” She didn’t enjoy how Starfire’s emotions plummeted, but reality sucks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire bit into a piece of waffle mournfully, “I’m sure Dick will be here soon. He probably got some important-” hero thing to do “-job offer.” She sighed as she glanced at the clock, amazed that it was exactly 6:30. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have officially been stood-up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven crossed her arms as she noticed the aura of sadness around her customer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not like I can comfort her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raven growled internally before a depiction of her job flashed through her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unfortunately, that’s in the job description. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you…” Raven coughed into her fist and angled her face to her right, trying to hide her embarrassed fluster with her short hair, “... wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire finished her waffle with gusto, it was delicious. She faltered before nodding, there was a terrible feeling inside her guts. If she didn’t tell someone, she felt like she would explode. Her other friends were envious of her relationship with Dick, they were a power couple. If there was trouble in paradise, it was catastrophic for the teamwork of the Titans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could not be anything but happy with him. There was no concern for her own emotions, thus it increased the feelings of her inner turmoil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire looked at Raven, who was nervously fiddling with her short hairs, before nodding and inviting Raven to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rachel is very nice.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Starfire realized before starting her story, “I met Richard when-” I escaped from space “-I got to Jump City for the first time.” She paused and seemed reluctant to tell this innocent stranger, Rachel about her life. Dick always told them to be extremely wary of strangers. Most of them had a different, mean-intention-ed objective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven nodded as she wondered if Kory knew of Dick’s alias. Even the Titans didn’t know who he was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did the saying go? Oh right, keep your friends close but your enemies closer. </span>
  </em>
  <span>While Pride wasn’t really a villain, the elusive demon among men wasn’t in Grayson’s good books after helping Slade achieve his dream. With somewhat righteous fury from Grayson for aiding his sworn enemy, she kept a close eye on him in case he attempted to attack her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been together officially for about a year now,” Starfire continued, “but nowadays I fear he is doing the ‘drifting away’ or rather the ‘falling out of love’.” This wasn’t the first time she had been stood up for something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven nodded. While falling out of love was common for mortal men, demons channeled way too many negative emotions that fueled their being too hard for any of them to get rid of their form of twisted love. Mortal men were too vulnerable to their own sins. Pride was their vanity, and Raven would destroy Dick. Kory did not deserve him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire felt everything crash down around her. It was like the weight of the world could no longer be held by her fragile body as the stones and sticks crushed her mercilessly. She had had enough, her honor as a lady was spat upon and trampled by her lover. The tears of rejection started to fall. She had lied to herself, clinging onto hope that Dick had a reason, that he still loved her more than his other responsibilities. That he would spend time for her regardless of everything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was I not enough?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The question was there as she cried as softly as she could. Her walls and guards were destroyed around this stranger. She was not Starfire, the Titan. She was not Kory Anders, a successful lady that dated a celebrity. She was just… whatever it was Rachel saw her as.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven sighed as she tugged a few napkins free from the box of tissues on the table and passed them over to Starfire, who dared not look up from her lap. Because the other lady was not looking at her face, Raven made no effort to look the part of concern. Kory was just another one of those pathetic mortals whose lives evolved around some arrogant guy with way too many responsibilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth to say some comforting words, but found none. There was nothing she could offer, the same scripted lines of ‘sorry for that’ and ‘he doesn’t know what he’s missing’ were used so much they held no meaning. Raven didn’t want to leave Kory the impression that she was just a stranger with no wisdom. Her pride demanded her to give the poor lady some life advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes,” Raven started, thinking about her relationships over the years. She really didn’t have any, mortals weren’t</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span> interesting. Heck, out of a millenium, she’d say that Kory was the most interesting of them all. “Well, sometimes you will never be enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory looked up with glaring eyes as she started feeling angry. “What are you implying? That I am not enough for him? We’ve been together for a year! Of course he loves me, I know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting. She holds Grayson to a high regard, and apparently loves him enough to turn a blind eye on all of this. Her pride as a lover is curbing her anger. I can change that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raven poked at Kory’s rage playfully, letting it go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven simply sat there as the crimefighter stood up with a loud slam on the table, “You know nothing!” Kory yelled at Rachel, who simply met her angry eyes with cold, unfeeling ones. With a flash of regret in her eyes at the scene, the crimefighter turned away and left as the restaurant staff and customers eyed Raven warily. Rachel cursed internally, she should’ve known better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Axel frowned as he walked over, knowing that Rachel was without tack. “Listen, Rachel, some people want to hear the lies.” He stood next to her and took Starfire’s clean plate from the table to be washed, “It-It was nice of you to try, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven merely sighed in acceptance. She should have expected it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick was busy, again. He had missed their date at that restaurant because of some simple case of a robbery that the police were handling. Everyone in the tower admitted that Nightwing shouldn’t have stuck around with the police to interrogate the thief that was caught red-handed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next date he had, he stopped in the middle to answer a call from Barbara Gordon, who was calling just to say hi. He left right after, forgetting her at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel’s harsh words returned, “Sometimes you will never be enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It echoed around her head, it drove her almost mad. The voice would not leave her head. It kept her awake at night more than any villain or worries ever did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of it, Rachel, the words, the context, and the fact that even she was starting to think that she’ll never be enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire bit her lip and promised herself to give Dick two more tries, to redo the damage done at the restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starfire followed a handsome older man to the table she sat in last time. “Here’s your table, miss. Our staff will be with you shortly.” Starfire nodded before looking around for Rachel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did she have a shift today? I have to apologise. Why am I so regretful? Wasn’t she in the wrong?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evening, Kory,” a familiar monotone voice startled the crimefighter. It was Rachel, with a notebook in hand as she twirled a pen around nonchalantly. “So, what will it be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire paused, unsure of how to start. “Rachel, I am very sorry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” Raven interrupted with the same toneless quality she had before, “It was also my fault. Save your apologies for someone who needs them.” She gestured towards the menu, “Now will you tell me what you want to eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire shrugged, “I guess I’d like the fruit punch again and some of your steaks.” Richard loved a good steak. “Do you have any other recommendations? The waffles were good, even if they were kind of the ‘unexpected’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven snorted, of course the waffles were good. “So do you want a surprise or something?” It wasn’t uncommon for her to get some patrons who simply wanted her to ‘surprise’ them with pricey and extravagant dishes. If that was the case, one of the whole meal packages would suffice. She’d just ask the chefs to make it look cool as well. Some of the more conceited customers liked to look at pretty food, some took pictures and posted them on social media.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire nodded, “Yes, I would like the surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven offered the girl a tiny smile to get rid of the awkwardness still tingling in the atmosphere from their previous encounter. “Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Raven returned with several plates of hot food balanced precariously on her arms, Starfire was still alone. Dick hadn’t shown up. Raven grinned at that, Slade owed her a few favors and she told him to stop bugging Nightwing. She also told (forced) the rest of the most known villains to stop today and take a day off from crime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A blue cloaked figure towered over the pitiful Dr. Light. Shadows had covered the walls. There was no light around. They were in a void that was devoid of nothing but what lurked in the darkest corners of the soul.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get back to jail and don’t leave until tomorrow’s over,” the monster growled. The unspoken ‘or else’ wasn’t said out loud, but he knew what it meant. It meant unspeakable, unthinkable agony. He was not a fool to defy the monster’s orders again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prideful boy should be here. It wasn’t like he couldn’t deal with the common thugs Raven did not get to talk to. Nightwing was famed for his brain and martial arts, surely he didn’t get called by Batman to do some important hero gig or something! Raven still felt a bit guilty for making Kory explode in anger last time. The least the demon could offer was a date gone well without any crime to worry about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… If that date would hurry up and get here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick searched through the tower’s surveillance cameras. There were no bad guys anywhere.Heck, he’d watched a Dr. Light turned himself in. That alone caused his suspicions to rise. It was an unusually quiet day. The rest of the Titans had taken this as a day off. But ever since that last encounter with Slade, that mysterious black raven that swooped Slade up and vanished in a swirl of intangible shadows… It was too convenient. The mysterious foe had caught him off guard, and just when he had finally cornered his nemesis after all these years!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was certain that the mysterious foe would attack again. It was probably one of Slade’s allies, they were probably working together to do some dastardly deed. Once he found Slade-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another notification popped up on his phone and he picked it up and gazed at it. It was from Starfire, asking where he was. He really admired his girlfriend’s concern, but did she have to be so clingy? Nonetheless, he answered and asked why it was so important for her to know where he was. He was a bit annoyed, not at Starfire specifically, annoyed and angry at himself for letting Slade get away when he finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> had him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The text message that answered made him drop his phone onto the ground as he realised that Starfire had a genuine reason for her concerned text message. Pelting out of the tower with just a t-shirt and some pants on he ran for his motorcycle.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>It’s Tuesday, did you forget our date?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven kept Kory company after she had shoved her phone away angrily. She induced that the last message that was read and unanswered meant that the crimefighter had forgotten he had a date tonight. Kory stood up and handed Raven her card to pay for the food, only to be gently stopped by Raven who gestured at the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The food’s gonna get cold,” Raven stated dumbly before handing the card over, “Please eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire’s hardened green eyes softened at the concern from the waitress, “I’m afraid I’ve lost my appetite.” With that said, she walked away to find solace somewhere else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After stopping at literally every red light on the way to the restaurant he arrived only to find that the restaurant was completely devoid of his girlfriend. There was a rather grumpy looking waitress though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grayson, I assume?” the waitress asked with a visible scowl on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He arched a confused eyebrow before nodding, “Yes, ma’am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She left twenty minutes ago,” the waitress looked down at him with an icy glare that seemed to search his soul. He swallowed hard and ran a hand through his hair nervously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know I messed up, I don’t need a stranger to tell me that I’ve messed everything up!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she leave a bill?” He asked after a few minutes, when the waitress had returned to writing down stuff in her notepad on the wooden stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I paid,” the waitress replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kory and Dick broke up, it wasn’t working. They were just getting hurt. Starfire was on leave from the Titans during that week and Nightwing did solo patrols for a while. The divide between the lovers affected the team. But that was it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Nightwing was doing solo patrols, Raven decided she could use the week to get petty revenge on him. She was very fond of Kory, the mortal had yelled at her and scolded her. This was simply karma for forgetting the dates. Being Pride, the villain, would allow her to break the man. Starting with his ego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first she was hesitant to use her powers, but the hopeless and dull look on Kory’s face brought her back to the times where she destroyed universes over disrupting her reading time. She would bring Nightwing pain, and she would enjoy it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She committed some simple crimes; stole from the rich, wrecked a few abandoned houses, and ran around the town scaring people. Nightwing had been incredibly enraged when she broke into their tower and burned some of his paper files. Leaving his secret files on how to defeat his teammates in each of their respective rooms were merely a bonus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starfire fought alongside the rest of the Titans as they charged at the blue cloaked figure that had been causing mass panic across the town. The figure had also burned some of Nightwing’s files. They had a little laugh from that before admitting that it was serious and now the villain knew top secret things that even they didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your reign of terror is over, creep!” Beast yelled as he transformed into a tiger and leapt at the elusive villain. The villain responded by zapping the changeling with a bolt of black energy and turning him into a harmless fly. The other Titans gasped at this and attacked as one. She flew up into the sky and covered Cyborg, who was aiming his canon blaster at the villain. Terra had scrambled to Beast’s side and allowed the fly to land on her finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terra, get Beast back to the tower for aid-” Nightwing started before a the shadows grabbed him by the hands and slammed him into the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a frustrated yell, Nightwing threw one of his lacrima sticks at the figure, who vanished in the form of a black bird. The villain had escaped, but not before dooming Nightwing to a week of constant nightmares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starfire swiveled across the alleyways as Slade caused a building to explode. From the corner of her eyes she watched a dark figure fly towards her. She met it with her starbolts, causing the cloaked figure to take a step back. Starfire prepared to swoop in before the dark figure darted off to protect three children from the falling debris, leaving Starfire flabbergasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought the weird mysterious villain was a bad guy, but she had just seen them save a few kids from a falling building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cloaked figure carried the youngest of the kids out of danger, but the small boy decided to pull her hood down, revealing a face way too familiar to Starfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Rachel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure was just about to leave. But a distant explosion seemed to aggravate it. Before Starfire could do anything, a shadow encased the destroyed buildings and with an unsettling flash, everything was repaired again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starfire entered the restaurant again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slow jazzy beats to a romantic serenade drifted through the air of the fancy restaurant. Staff and waiters hurried along the pathways, each carrying numerous plates with fresh delights straight from the kitchen. The delicious smells of perfectly cooked meat and seasoned vegetables filled the air as the customers sat at their own tables, conversing among themselves. Warmth from the fires of the kitchen made air conditioning unnecessary. It was a great place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what was better was the company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kory,” Rachel welcomed with a grin, “My shift ends in five minutes, can you please wait for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire nodded, “Sure!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>An idea I wouldn't mind fleshing out even more, but alas... I'm afraid I have to stick with short stories.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. AU- Httyd AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven's a pacifist living on a viking island where fighting dragons are a way of life. Her pacifist views and sarcasm make her a weird misfit, despite her father being the chief of the clan. As if that isn't hard enough, she's suffering from a big case of unrequited love, crippling expectations. When she befriends a dragon she names Malchior, she finds herself stuck in a chance to make it to his future.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot of quotes from HTTYD.<br/>A lot of copying and pasting.<br/>And<br/>Really fricking long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, west of Hell, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery, just on the edge of The End of The World. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She chuckled at this as she continued her rooftop trek of the village. She stood on top of a tall cliff, overlooking the sea with giant viking statues with their mouth aflame acting to scare away the evils.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sunsets were very nice, she liked to meditate during them, she would retire to this one spot on top of Chief Mountain and just gaze at the sun melting into the ocean with a parade of colors following it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The only problems are the pests. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She jolted out of her meditation lotus at the all too familiar sound of a roar. Barely reacting in time, she peered down at the village and saw that a huge block of the southern farms were on fire. The livestock were missing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven ran off like her life depended on it, her black vest billowed after her.  Running around as fast as her legs could carry, she took wild guesses at her turns and somehow ended up in a dead end. Forced to face the beast she turned around to see a gigantic creature with horns and its whole body aflame for dramatic effect. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dragons. They are magical creatures that are an embodiment of magic and power. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare, attacked and lunged for her. She managed to escape the blunt of the blow and slid between the dragon’s legs, all the way to the other side. Still scared for her life, she ran off. Why would she run? Oh right, she didn’t like fighting. Curse her mushy heart for being too pure. Maybe she’d get rid of her ‘weakness’ if she killed a dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She managed to make the right turns this time and found herself running towards a chaotic clearing with vikings fighting dragons. Deciding she wouldn’t be defenseless this time, she grabbed a dagger on the ground and joined the chaos. Of course, it wasn’t the most logical choice but who really cared?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My name's Raven. Like the bird. I know, great name, But, it's not the worst. My parents believed a name destined for greatness will make me destined for greatness. Turns out my only greatness would be destroying the world. But they thought greatness would get people to like me and accept me. Like my charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mom named me Raven from one of the cautionary tales she liked. Raven was the protagonist of the story who got tricked by an evil spirit named Malchior. He then used his wits to trap the spirit into a book and chucked it into the burning pits of Helheim. It was a great story whose moral was to trust nobody.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven weaved in and out, dodging attacks from everywhere and anyone, viking and dragons alike. Luckily she was small and skinny, or as she preferred it, petite, so it was easier for her to move around. Trying to doge a great gust of fire from a nearby Monstrous Nightmare, she accidentally collided into a big viking who looked down at her with a sneer before realising she was one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’!” the viking said, Ack, if she remembered correctly. His battle buddy, a partner in combat, batted the dragon away with a mace while looking down. His name was Hoark. “What are you doing here?” Hoark asked accusingly, before returning into the battle. A massively strong hand caught her hoody as she tried to join the chaos. “Oh no you don’t, Raven. This time stay inside! And follow my orders!” A white haired man shouted at her with a massively impressive white beard.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's Trigon the Terrible. Chief of the village. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Trigon pushed her behind him before lifting up a nearby cart with his bare hands and throwing it at the Monstrous Nightmare that was trying to fly away with a claw full of sheep. Raven slowly turned and staggered away as the Monstrous Nightmare fell from the sky and so did the sheep. Numerous vikings then attacked, and she forced herself to ignore the crucifying pain coming from the dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do I believe it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Trigon charged forward with an axe and a battle cry as he grabbed a large rock and threw. When the rock struck its intended target, the dragon shrieked and flew away.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I do. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When her legs could move again, she made way for her post. The only place where she really didn’t mess up much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Battle cries roared from both sides as she ran for refuge in the blacksmith shop she was apprenticed at. Ducking into the smith she grabbed an apron and started sharpening the dull swords that were in her work area that was specially designated to her. She swore the amount of dull weapons in that barrel were multiplying by two every minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I just love to spend time with all these heavy objects and watch as I become a hermit in our village. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was, however, her job. Her duty. She grabbed a blunt dagger and started up the grinding wheel she used to sharpen the weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!” A gruffy, two-limbed viking said sarcastically as he entered the smith shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven huffed before offering a tiny smile with just as much sarcasm, “What, who me? I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all… </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She nodded to her biceps and tried flexing her nonexistent muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bigger teen smiled and retorted with, “Well, they need toothpicks, don’t they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Cyborg. I’m the apprentice to the Elder, who teaches me about different herbs and stuff, but I’ve already learned them all. Now, I just stick around the forge.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Raven grunted as she pulled the way-too-heavy sword over to her ‘station’ for it to be sharpened with the rest of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard the chief’s shouts and a blast from a dragon had another house turned to ashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“FIRE!”A viking shouted as the catapults were launched and another group of vikings charged at the fire-breathing beasts. Not all the vikings were fighting though, a group of viking teens ran towards the house in flames each holding buckets of water. They were the Teen Titans, a fancier name for a fire brigade.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cyborg was one of the Teen Titans, he usually helped out with the forge and stuff, though. However, the meat-head could shoot cannonballs out of his hands. Which made him cool and a valuable member on the team.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was his best friend, Beast Boy. He was incredibly dumb, but not stupid. Also annoying and liked animals. Just not, dragons.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was Terra, a girl. Blonde and blue eyed, really pretty. She’s a spitfire but really nice. Not to me, but she didn’t bug me much. Just pound me into the mud once and call me names.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then there’s Blackfire and her younger sister Starfire. Now, Blackfire is one of the constant reminders of my patheticness. She’s always bullying me and goading me into a fight that I always lose. She’s great with her axe, incredibly deadly. I’ve been on the pointy ends of that most of my life. I can’t walk around the village without her chucking the blasted thing at me. Luckily, thanks to her, I’ve perfected the art of dodging and running away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Starfire however, was kinder. She only called me weak when I deserved it and I never got anything else. She’s incredibly pretty, awesome, badass… Er, I have a really big crush on her. That really meant nothing but pain because she probably liked Robin. I mean, who wouldn’t?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was right after I heard that Starfire’s parents had been killed by a burning building thanks to a Monstrous Nightmare. With shaky hands and a small pouch of herbs in my hands, I made my way to the crying girl. With no idea how to deal with this, I sat down next to her, praying to the gods that it would be seen as comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Starfire demanded through her sniffles. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I like you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but of course, I couldn’t say that! So I simply just handed her the pouch of herbs that could help calm her down. “My condolences,” I offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wiped her eyes furiously, but the tears kept falling. I grabbed her hand and jerked it from her eyes. “It’s alright to cry,” I reminded her, “It just means that you’re heart in places that will never heal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lip trembled before the waterfall of her tears continued, “Why? Why are they gone?” she repeated the question like a chant. I didn’t answer. I couldn’t answer. The loss of her parents was hard on me too, it was hard on everybody. It didn’t help that she was so sad and depressed over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had to cheer her up, so I picked up a flower and tucked it into her hair. She stared at me with shocked green eyes. I blushed but tried my best to answer her question, “I don’t think they are gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took off my ragged blue cloak that used to belong to my mother before wrapping it around her snugly. She looked at me with a bit of curiosity as she tilted her head and asked, “You don’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled, “Yeah, you’re still here aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Robin was a great viking, fit to be a ruler. Although I was the official heir to Berk, everybody wished that the heir was him. Even me. He was just that good. He’s my cousin, long story short. He’s also great at everything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Which probably justified Blackfire somewhat because she had a crush on Robin. But my mere existence is pissing her off. Robin’s also Starfire’s best friend. Which means I’m just stuck in the sidelines, eating my heart out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was also Jinx and Rose. Jinx had pretty bad luck and Rose was great with the swords, her father was Slade, the village’s best swordsman. Jinx makes fun of everybody, so I guess it’s not much of a special treatment. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rose was Blackfire’s best friend. Both of them were incredibly deadly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way she could ever find her place here. Looking both ways, she dragged herself over to the window, only to be stopped by Cyborg’s hammer hand. Raven huffed indignantly, “C’mon! I need to make my mark! Kill a dragon, and my life will get instantly better!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya can’t lift a hammer, ya can't swing a sword-” He lifted up a bola net, “-ya can't even throw one of these!” The bola net was conveniently grabbed by another viking who threw it at a dragon. The dragon crumpled to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you Cyborg, for pretty much summing me up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven crossed her arms before turning to the catapult-like device behind her, another one of her inventions. “Alright, fine. I lack muscles, but this will throw it for me.” She patted the wooden contraption once before a bola shot out the window and a pained shout escaped from one of the vikings. “Got something at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven bet it didn’t kill the dude. No harm no foul. Cyborg found this, less humorous, “Listen, Raven. This is what I’m talking about! You did goof this time, everytime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mild calibration issue that can be fixed-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you-” The question died on his lips as he answered, “No, you don’t get it.” He took a step forward, “See, if you want to go out there and kill dragons, you can’t do it like…  this!” He gestured to her whole body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven deadpanned, “You literally just pointed at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Cyborg said, exasperated, “Stop being such a Raven, Raven!” He growled and turned back to his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow, so I’m my own adjective now?” Raven taunted, ignoring her wounded pride and nonexistent self-esteem. “You can’t make me stop being me. There will be consequences.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take my chances,” Cyborg quipped before tossing a sword at her, “Sharpen it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven nearly toppled over from the weight of the heavy sword but returned to sharpening it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someday I’ll be out there, because killing a dragon is everything around here. If I’m not out there, I’m probably dead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed the sword by the window till where a viking would come and grab it before using it to charge at the incoming dragon wave. Taking another sword, Raven mused on the potential kills she might get. Wishful thinking was all she had to cling onto right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A Nadder head is sure to get me into the spotlight. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me someone to talk to. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the price, twice the reward, twice the satisfaction.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragons had found the sheep and the vikings raced forward to protect their livestock. Several vikings pushed the dragons down and threw rocks at the incoming beasts as they soared above their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. Kinda cool when you think about it. If I lit on fire all the time, that’ll surely get people to stop picking on me. Though honestly, they’d just avoid me more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh well, guess nice things can’t happen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Trigon took control of a catapult and aimed at the Monstrous Nightmare. There would only be one victor in this fight, and that victor couldn’t light themselves on fire. The dragon would die, and it would die painfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There are many type of dragons that we know and fight, but the real prize is the one that no one has ever seen, we call it-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“NIGHT FURY!” A panicked shout cried out from one of the lookout posts, “GET DOWN!” The villagers hit the ground like bricks as they hung on for dear life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trigon growled as an explosion rocked the catapult he was on. “Jump!” He commanded his fellow vikings as they all jumped down onto the safe ground. With blazing amber eyes, Trigon scanned the night sky for any sign of the feared beast but could not see anything.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Free Day- Video Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven &amp; Starfire make an account as 1DarkBirb a mage in the newest game.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by me and friends. Not really fluffy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In this time and age there was something called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gaming</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which has captured the thumbs of many unsuspecting fools who only wanted to have a fun time. It slowly cripple one's eyes and may lead to tense battles with rather sadistic outcomes. Many games involved being dropped into a world where the last one standing is declared the victor as teenagers and some adults run around madly trying to eliminate the other opponents. Sometimes you had a team in which you could battle with to achieve your ends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven found the games to be stupid. It was a waste of time. Until Beast Boy decided to be a jerk and glue the controller to her hands. It took forever to get the glue off! And worst of all, she couldn’t read the next chapter of her book </span>
  <em>
    <span>In Distress </span>
  </em>
  <span>because of Beast Boy ruining her concentration</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She was stuck on a cliffhanger as the climactic battle of wills seemed to start. By Azar’s ashes, one of her favorite characters was still stuck inside a medieval torture dungeon! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted her to play? Oh, she would play alright. She would obliterate him in the game, then even Dick couldn’t scold her for her use of violence against her teammate. Beast Boy valued many things, his arrogance and pride would be his downfall. Raven would beat him at his own game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was surprisingly easy to reach a god-tiered level. All you really had to do was beat the Daemon Lordian and choose the right weapon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starfire eyed the gaming devices curiously, “Are these Beast Boy’s gamebox of games?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven shook her head and gestured for Starfire to sit down on the cushion next to her, “These are mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire grinned, “Why do you not play with friends Cyborg and Beast Boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven offered the princess a tiny microscopic smirk, “I don’t want to play with them, I play against them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire wiggled her cushion to be closer to Raven and rested her head on the empath’s shoulders. “Then you must be the reason they are very upset this week. How do you get past our friend’s characters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven idly pressed a few buttons and let Starfire take in the digitalised world. “The world’s called Evendar, it’s another one of those fantasy ones. There’s this big war between kingdoms, which you pick at the start of the game. I’m a Mage in the Kingdom of Fasa and Cyborg and Beast Boy are part of the Kingdom of Vaper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire nodded as she looked at the username Raven had made for herself. “You are the One Dark Bird?” Raven nodded, scrolling through some of her acquaintances in the game. The name </span>
  <b>
    <em>1DarkBird </em>
  </b>
  <span>flashed on the screen as a mage with a black cape ran through the crowded kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raven, why is your name highlighted in gold?” Starfire asked as Raven accepted some of the daily quests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I defeated a few monsters,” Raven replied, helping around the Kingdom before returning to her room in the castle, “I’m just waiting to get a few friends to raid the Kingdom of Vaper again. Cyborg has some really cool enchanted armor I need for another mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire hummed before she wrapped her arms around the smaller Titan and let Raven adjust on her lap. In truth, the video game was a mystery (What was a noob? Why were some characters repeating the same lines? And why is the lady in the house next to the fire always having the same spider problem? Shouldn’t she move?) However, Raven was proud of this small alias she had built for herself and Starfire wanted to know how Raven managed to destroy the other’s characters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a notification popped onto the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Raze has joined your party. </b>
  <span>Raven leaned into Starfire before clicking on a button to access the chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Raze: Ready to kick some Vipers?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire frowned, “Who is this Raze?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven shook her head, “Who knows?” she mused. “They are knights and their skills in battle are pretty good. We met when we were fighting this gigantic troll and it sort of continued.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire nodded and brought their bodies closer together, “They are your comrade?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loosely,” Raven reluctantly admitted, “Get ready, Starfire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire arched an eyebrow, “What for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>1DarkBird: Let’s go</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Raze: Storm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven sighed before explaining, “There are Storms of Savages occasionally. It just means that there will be a bunch of savages on our way to the Kingdom of Viper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>1DarkBird: When has that stopped us?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Raze: Never. We’re burning the castle down. Viper Brat got one of my swords</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask,” Raven warned, “Raze likes her swords and it is totally possible to burn the castle down. We’ve done it multiple times already. All's fair in war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire ran her hand through Raven’s hair, “How did this war happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a war for world domination,” Raven responded, “All of the kingdoms are fighting each other. Sure, there are times when we have some peace negotiations and treaties but we’re mostly in this to watch the world burn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The characters got to the doors of the Viper kingdom after a few squabbles with some stupid savages. Raven showed a curious Starfire how to do some simple combo attacks as the digitized mage ran around destroying and robbing the guys of their items.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose Wilson cackled as she watched her game-buddy take an enchanted armor from the poor bloke’s house that had gotten in their way. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Raze: Nice catch</b>
</p><p>
  <b>1DarkBird: Loot</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Knight in a Blue Cloak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Princess Koriand'r has often dreamed of leaving the castle, but because they were at war with the Gordonians she was not allowed outside. Now it is the time to choose a knight, her knight. The knight that will serve her and only her, serving as her sword and shield forever.</p><p>But she doesn't want a random slab of iron that merely follows orders, she wants a confidante and dare she say it...<br/>...a friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you mean the prompt is Cosplay?</p><p>I know I'm severely behind... but I'mma finish these prompts<br/>if not this month then I'll continue in March</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, in the magical land of Tamaran, there was a royal family beloved by its people. The Kingdom of Tamaran loved and respected their leaders as they stood as some of the proudest and strongest warriors in the land. The royal family consisted of King Myand’r, who was a mighty general that conquered much of the city-states of Tamaran when he was but a prince. He married the love of his wife, Luand’r, a renowned herbalist. The happy couple ruled the land with grace and dignity.</p><p>They had three children. The eldest, with ethereal dark hair and the most piercing of eyes Komand’r. Unfortunately in her younger years, some of her strengths were sapped out of her by a crippling disease. This sickness was seen as a weakness and the title of heir to the throne almost became her younger sister’s had she not recovered and worked hard to become a merciless and revered general.</p><p>The second child, the youngest sister, was named Koriand’r. She was fair, with perfectly tanned skin and red hair that burned like the soft amber fires of a fireplace. The younger sister was compassionate, kind, dearly beloved by her people, and strong. She was also a gifted warrior, trained by the best and well-versed in politics.</p><p>The youngest child, their son, was named Ryand’r. He was a strapping young man that took to war like a fish to water. However, he was much more optimistic and almost as compassionate as his sister. He was a precious child.</p><p>But their lives were far from pleasant, war broke out when the Psions and Gordonians allied themselves to attack Tamaran. Komand’r used this to rise to the occasion and flew through the ranks of the army until she was at the top, the General. She led several battles and drove the invading armies back with her skills and talent. Komand’r was a symbol of strength and prosperity.</p><p>Koriand’r, the younger sister, was not allowed to join the fray that is war. Her parents had decided that with Komand’r in the fields, kicking butts and taking names, Koriand’r should use her diplomatic charisma to aid in getting help from the other nations. Koriand’r had nodded and worked hard to become both a diplomat and a warrior princess.</p><p>The youngest brother trained hard for the day to join the battles that loomed outside the capital’s gates. </p><p> </p><p>King Myand’r sighed as he stared at his wistful daughter staring out the window. Ever since an attack on the castle five years ago, the attack that started the war and assassinated his beloved wife, he had prohibited Koriand’r and Ryand’r from leaving the capital. It was a harsh sentence to follow, but it was made with her best interests in heart. Now, Koriand’r should have freedom, but freedom meant she might get hurt.</p><p>It was safe in the castle and if Koriand’r left the castle, he would have to bring safety to his child. There was no other option except for isolation, which he could not bring himself to do. Warriors can not be bound for long, Koriand’r was as strong as her sister when her compassion riled her up so.</p><p>He turned to his general of the army, Galfore, who helped look after Koriand’r during these years in his wife’s absence. Galfore was also his best friend and advisor, the man was one he trusted with everything. “Is it time for her to choose her shield and sword?” the tired King asked softly.</p><p>Galfore nodded, “It is the day of her birth, she has seen 18 winters. I shall prepare all of the knights for an inspection, my liege.”</p><p>The king held up a hand to stop his friend, “There is no need for an inspection. The worthy one will stand out among them best if they are not striving to impress. Think of it as a test, if you will.”</p><p>Galfore bowed, “As you wish, my liege. When will Princess Koriand’r come?”</p><p>The king waved it off, “Go ask, it would be best if she comes up with the answer now.”</p><p> </p><p>Koriand’r sighed as she tried to see past the capital’s walls. They were at war and her heart fretted for her sister every day. Oh, how she wished to join the battle and defend her people and her mother’s legacy! Today was her birthday, and her father was weirdly silent on the matter, though her brother had surprised her with breakfast in bed.</p><p>A silent knocking disrupted her from her mental rant, however when she heard the familiar clinks of her mentor’s armor. She rose up immediately to open the door. Galfore bowed his head formally.</p><p>“Princess Koriand’r, it is time,” the giant started, “All of the royals must have a bodyguard they can rely on. They are to be able to be your sword and shield. It is like the King and I.”</p><p>Koriand’r nodded solemnly, though her green eyes flared with excitement. She would be choosing her own Galfore! She was not blind, her father and Galfore were nothing short of soul brothers. They trusted each other fiercely. Though Galfore was her father’s formal general and bodyguard, he was so much more. They both cared for each other unconditionally.</p><p>“I am ready,” Koriand’r announced. Galfore smiled and proudly puffed up his chest, “Yes, your highness. This way.”</p><p>Koriand’r followed Galfore as they walked towards the knight’s training quarters. As they walked Koriand’r gazed at the knights around her. They were all well built, strong muscles, big, and had an air of arrogance around them. She waved at them and they simply nodded respectfully.</p><p>When they finally arrived at the knight’s training quarters, Koriand’r found that they were all busy training themselves. Some of them were jousting, others were swinging clubs and clashing fists. Others were undergoing rigorous activities and trying to strengthen themselves. The red haired, green eyed knights were all very impressive, but amidst the sea of color, she saw something that stuck out like a sore thumb.</p><p>It was a small knight sitting in a dark corner of the room with a book in its hand. With all the commotion, she almost didn’t see the mysteriously invisible knight. This was intriguing. They weren’t big nor strong and seemed to be trying to read a book. Just who was this? Was she supposed to feel offended at the slaking of one of the kingdom’s knights at the time of war?</p><p>Galfore let her wander off, “All who are here have earned the right to become your bodyguard, they have all endured rigorous training. You may pick anyone to become your sword and shield.”</p><p>Koriand’r thanked her second-father figure and started making her way through the knights. She stopped at some matches to cheer on the knights as they parried blow after blow. Some knights pointed her out and bowed her head. Soon, the entire training room was silent as the knights fell to a knee.</p><p>“All hail Princess Koriand’r of Tamaran!” They echoed as she nodded and scanned the room for a worthy bodyguard. Her eyes eyed the cloaked figure in the corner of the room. Their book was closed and whatever was behind the hood seemed to be staring at her apathetically. They were not bowing, but when her eyes met the deep blue eyes of the figure, the mysterious girl had nodded at her.</p><p>She dismissed the knights as she made a run for the cloaked figure. After lots of ducking and weaving through the hordes of knights, she stood a few feet away from the corner only to be stopped by a hesitant voice.</p><p>“Your highness, I would not go near her if I were you,” a handsome knight with a towel wrapped around his arms and majestically long red hair.</p><p>“Why?” Koriand’r questioned as she eyed the cloaked figure that had turned her back towards her. This gesture clearly said ‘Go Away’ but it only irked her to do the opposite.</p><p>The handsome knight coughed into his fist nervously before conspiratorially whispering, “She is the sole survivor of the Fall of Azarath. I think her name was Raven.” He glanced at the dark corner nervously before running a hand through his hair.</p><p>Koriand’r gasped in surprise, “Azarath? The Holy City?” The cloaked figure was very intriguing indeed!</p><p>Azarath was a city devoted to the deities above. It was called the Holy City and it was a pacifistic society that was famed for their spiritual prowess. She had remembered that her mother enjoyed the Azarathian’s tea. It fell a month before the Psion-Gordonian team assassinated her mother and left a trail of blood throughout the capital, sparking a war. No one knew what happened in Azarath, only that it was destroyed and everyone they found were long dead.</p><p><em> Was this Raven truly telling the truth? How did she survive? </em> Koriand’r walked over to the cloaked figure, there was only one way to find out.</p><p>“I am Princess Koriand’r of Tamaran and I welcome you here,” Koriand’r introduced herself with conviction. There was nothing wrong with being confident.</p><p>The cloaked figure kneeled before her with her head hung low, “I am Raven of Azarath, your highness.”</p><p>Her voice was silky smooth and monotonic. Hearing her speak was somehow strangely soothing to the ear and she felt an aura of peace around the mysterious Raven.</p><p>“Why are you a knight?” Koriand’r asked, “Are the Azarathians not pacifists?”</p><p>Raven lifted her head up a bit to look the tall princess in the eye, “I am training to be a knight and to protect people.”</p><p>Koriand’r stiffened, “Then you know that I am here to choose a bodyguard?”</p><p>“It is also your birthday,” Raven supplied, standing up and picking up her book once more to read, “A joyous celebration, but you want what you can’t have, your highness.”</p><p>Koriand’r nodded for the knight carrying a towel to fetch Galfore. “Please make haste,” Koriand’r said, to which the knight nodded.</p><p>Raven glanced at Koriand’r curiously before returning to her book, “You’ll regret picking me.” Her dark blue eyes were troubled though her face revealed nothing.</p><p>Koriand’r scoffed, “I will not, and how did you know I was going to make you my bodyguard?”</p><p>The cloaked girl merely sighed and flipped a page of her book. Even though Koriand’r didn’t know what was going on, she was giddy with excitement at the thought of having this girl as her companion… </p><p>… friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Valentines Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Valentines Day gone wrong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everything that can go wrong on valentines day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Valentines Day! A most joyous occasion! It was the glorious day where lovers expressed and celebrated their love even more! Such an occasion reminded her of Tamaran’s festival and holidays of love. Knowing this, she was planning on surprising Raven with the elements of Valentines Day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had slaved endlessly on the the nets of inters to find the sacred tokens of love. These were all symbols of appreciation. Chocolates represented sweetness and joy, for they are delicious to eat and that is what it was when around your beloved. Flowers had a longer history, going to the times of cavemen where all they had to court with were flowers. It represented many things according to the several flower meaning for dummies websites, but its most famous flower, the red rose meant love. The red rose was an universal flower that meant ‘I love you’ in every language. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire thought it was a beautiful sentiment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another sacred symbol of the Valentines Day was the cute cupid! Cupid had the bow of matchmaking and the arrow of love. Being struck with the arrow would make you love someone of his choosing according to your fate, your destiny. In the name of X’Hal, it was so exciting!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Love was divine on Earth, it seemed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last sacred symbol Starfire had gotten was a card that one would profess their love on. The card had to contain many of the deep feelings she felt for her beloved and she would express them as such. Raven was an eloquent person well versed in the words of english. To impress her with literature would be difficult, which made Starfire scribble harder with her crayons and add stickers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire grinned, as she gazed at her card with a hint of nervousness. It did not look very good, the colors clashed, but she hoped that the meaning would get to Raven. She had poured her love into the card, surely an empath could pick it up?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>CHOCOLATES- Fail</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire whisked around the tower like a speeding bullet as she searched for Raven, grasping a box of chocolates in her arms. She turned around a corner and saw the cloaked girl reading a book on the couch in front of the TV. The boys were squabbling over who had a date. Starfire giggled at the flustered teens before flying over to Raven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven had a very concentrated look on her face as she read her book, no doubt it was something of importance. Starfire peered at the book curiously, it was in a language she did not understand. She wondered if she could learn it. She blushed at the thought of Raven closing in-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Starfire,” Raven greeted, looking over her book casually, “Happy Valentines Day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire preened at the attention and embraced Raven in a tight, but short hug that lasted a few seconds. “It is a most joyous occasion! That is why,” Starfire said as she turned around to reach for the chocolates, “I am presenting you the chocolates in a box!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands accidently knocked something hard over and a slight crash was heard as something fell. A quick glance confirmed her worst fear, the chocolate box had fallen onto the ground and the chocolates were sprawled on the ground mocking her for her clumsiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With nothing to present to Raven, Starfire immediately backtracked, “They are invisible! You can not see them!” Raven raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘Really, Starfire?’ which only made the alien princess even more flustered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I” Starfire wrenched her gaze from Raven’s captivating eyes and made a bee-line for the door, “Must go immediately!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire growled under her breath. She had failed in delivering the sweets of chocolate! She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves. The next thing was flowers, she would not fail those.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven was just reading a romantic book in honor of the day. It only seemed fitting to be reading the Tale of Eros and Psyche on a day such as Valentines Day. None of the other titans were doing anything anyways, so she could be content with just experiencing love from a book. Love was a strange concept to understand, for her at least. Her mother loved her, but it was enver exaggerated and she called her mother by her name more times than she had mother. She was raised by the people of Azarath, they loved her to an extent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her father did not love her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her friends loved her platonically. Cyborg was like a brother to her, Beast Boy was that annoying kid who cared, and Robin was the concerned brother with everyone’s best interests at heart. Starfire, she really liked Starfire, but Starfire loved everyone so freely it was hard to figure out if the waves of love coming from the princess was…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven looked up and stared at Starfire, who had an aura of nervousness and love around her. It was quite amusing to see the princess there with a faraway look in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Starfire, Happy Valentines Day,” Raven greeted, her heart beat faster and she forced herself to remain calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a most joyous occasion! That is why I am presenting you the chocolates in a box!” Starfire exclaimed with a grin that made Raven’s inside turn into jello. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chocolates? That’s romantic… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sucked in a breath and positioned her book so that there was something between Starfire and her. (No, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>hiding a blush.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a crash and Starifre grew even more nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were no chocolates. “They are invisible! You can not see them!” Starfire insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven was confused, invisible chocolates? Starfire did not lie. Not often, and when she did she had lots of reasons. Just before she was going to ask Starfire what was wrong, the girl took off saying something along the lines of ‘needing to go somewhere’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven followed the flash of green eyes before it disappeared. Remembering a thunk on the floor, she looked down and saw Beast Boy, in dog form, licking something off the ground. Raven shuddered and returned to her book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>FLOWERS- fail</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire grabbed a freshly picked rose, paid some money to the stand owner and made her way towards the cloaked figure that was sitting in a shady area of the park, enjoying the same book. Seeing her beloved increased ehr power as joy rippled through her emotions, causing her to let out a burst of speed she never knew was possible, stopping in front of a shocked Raven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire smiled, holding out the flower to Raven. “Here, Raven!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you holding?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does Raven not know the meaning of red roses? Does Azarath have an equivalent or is it a foreign concept? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Surely not, Starfire mused, Raven was smart and understood Earth concepts well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire looked at her hands curiously and saw the problem immediately. She held in her hands, a bented green stem with no petals. The flower had vanished. Dropping the atrocious thing to the ground, Starfire sped off. Aborting her mission instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I swear on X’Hal’s name, next time I shall get it right!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The park was a great place to read. It was a nice day out. There weren't that many people in the park. An elderly couple walking around, a few kids playing tag, a missle of orange and purple with green lights heading straight at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, what?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Raven could even comprehend what was going on, there she was. Starfire. Standing in front of her. Holding a green stick?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven stared in shock as Starfire merely said, “Here!” in her usual chirpy manner that had Raven wheezing (internally).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took her a few seconds to regain her breathing for her to say in her usual monotone way, “What are you holding?” Because this was strange. The green twig stayed, pointed at her. It was weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire didn’t answer the question, she merely tossed the green twig away and flew off towards the sun. Raven was going to get to the bottom of this! Starfire was being weird! Forgetting about the book, she stood up and was prepared to go chasing after the nervous Starfire when she noticed a trail of red petals lying on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was someone doing a cheesy scavenger hunt?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Raven picked up her book and followed the petals. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her as she floated above the trail of petals until they stopped and she found herself not far from the stand that sold flowers and a bookshop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She noticed that the bookshop was having a 50% off sale. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is great. I’ve been meaning to get a new copy of Dracula.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>CUPID’S ARROW- Failed Disastrously RIP</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speedy stared incredulously at his fellow Titan. “You want to use my bow and arrow?” He asked. Starfire nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and shook his head, “No, wait. You want me to shoot a raven with my bow and arrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire nodded again. Speedy arched an eyebrow and notched an arrow, pointing it at the sky. “Are you sure it's okay to hunt these birds?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire shrugged, Raven wouldn’t get hurt, half-demon and all. It couldn’t be unlawful because they advertised babies shooting arrows, so a teenage archer should be acceptable. Speedy growled, “Whatever.” With ease, he shot a dark bird out of the sky and let it fall to the ground. Turning around he walked off towards the town. He had a date to get to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire gasped and flew towards the wounded bird as she tenderly picked it up. She had to correct her mistake! “Oh, I am so sorry! Forgive me, bird!” Starfire panicked, who could heal this poor bird?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly she spied a cloaked figure leaving a shop with a bag of books.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raven was very happy and thanked whoever it was for the petal trail. If it weren’t for them, she wouldn’t have gotten that old edition of Dracula, saw one of her favorite authors and got them to sign a few books that she then bought. It was a great day, and now she had new material that she could read when the boys got too annoying. She would be safe in a haven of imagination and fantasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But an aura of intense fear and desperation met her as she saw Starfire with her hands cupped and blood trailing down the tan skin. She stiffened, was she so caught up in buying books that there was a villain attack? Were the others okay? Was Starfire okay? She seemed fine, but the blood… She would never forgive herself if Starfire got hurt and she wasn’t there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her worries and need to pummel a villain into the concrete vanished when she saw that the blood was not Starfire’s but the blood of a small crow. The dark feathered bird was in pain from a brutal attack on its left wing. She unleashed her empathy and searched for the bird’s emotions. It was useless, the bird had moved on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raven, please heal the bird-” Starfire pleaded as she went on about an elaborate story of arrows, cupids, and bows. Raven ignored it and stopped the alien princess from hyperventilating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Star, the bird is dead,” Raven murmured sympathetically as she felt Starfire’s emotions plummet and the alien dropped down onto the ground in sadness. She took the dead bird in her own hands and teleported them both to the park and her books to her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears were falling from Starfire's eyes and Raven did not know what to say. So she stayed silent as she dug a small hole for the crow. After they had buried it, Starfire kneeled before the small dirt mound as she apologized. Raven stood behind her sympathetically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>VALENTINES CARD- Fail?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire owed it to herself to get this last one right. She owed it to the money she paid for the chocolates. She owed it to Beast Boy’s bad stomach (who knew chocolate was bad for dogs?). She owed it to the flower and most importantly, she owed it to the dead bird. She could not fail this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her card, she could see its flaws. It was too colorful, the hot pink and neon yellow seemed to glare at her. The words were alright, but they lacked the… the everything. A tear escaped her eye and she furiously rubbed it, but the tears kept coming. She was crying, and not because there were onions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A voice sounded behind her as Raven appeared, concerned and worried. “Starfire, it’s not your fault the crow died.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, but it was! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Starfire hiccuped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was a crow? It was still sad!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven took out a handkerchief and gently dabbed Starfire’s tears away, “The crow is probably in a better place.” Starfire nodded dumbly before pulling her ‘game’ face on and pulling Raven’s hand so that she could hold on the valentine’s day card.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven took the card and set it aside. Starfire’s heart plummeted as tears dared to drop again when Raven embraced her in a hug. “Are you okay? You’ve been strange today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starfire clung onto the smaller girl like her life depended on it, “I-I just wanted to wish you a Happy Valentine’s Day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven could not read. She had returned to her room to organize her books but the heartbroken look on Starfire’s face, the dead crow… it was not a good day. Starfire was acting weird the whole day. First she was nervous, but happy. Then she was embarrassed, but optimistic about something. But then, she was sad. Sad Starfire was something Raven could not stand by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the door and floated towards the sad Starfire. She was clutching something to her chest and crying, but Raven thought that she was pretty. It was so… foreign, for someone to express themselves so truthfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood behind the crying girl and tried to comfort the guilty girl.  “Starfire, it’s not your fault the crow died.” Raven knew that, because even if Starfire did something, she didn’t do it purposefully. She loved everything, even the crow. The death of the crow had made her cry and Raven would bring the crow back to life if it meant Starfire could stop crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I could.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Raven mused but didn’t say anything as she searched herself for a handkerchief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But that would be disastrous. Necromancy is not one of the pleasant dark arts.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She found the dainty silk cloth and dabbed it on Starfire’s tears. Raven did not like Starfire beating herself up over a dead crow. Birds die everyday. Death was just death. “The crow is probably in a better place.” Raven scoffed on the inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was rich, coming from a demon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed to do the trick and Starfire seemed to calm down, though the pain in her heart was still present. Raven grinned at this and simply stayed there. Though there was one thing that bugged her, Starfire’s weirdness that day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay? You’ve been strange today,” Raven looked away flustered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I just wanted to wish you a Happy Valentine’s Day,” Starfire admitted, which made Raven’s head turn so fast it would’ve knocked her hood down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-The invisible chocolate was not invisible!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course they weren’t. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My flower to you in the garden was broken from the speed of my flight.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>So you made the trail of flower petals?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to shoot an arrow of love at you, but I do not know how to shoot an arrow. So I asked friend Speedy and he shot the bird!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>That is surprisingly understandable. She went to Steel City for that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the card is for you,” Starfire whispered, reaching over to grab the construction paper card. “But it is unreadable.” She opened the card up and showed it to Raven, who winced internally and reverted her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That card sure was a sight for sore eyes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The colors were alarmingly bright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven took the card and tossed it away carelessly, cupping Starfire’s face in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>With only one way to make up for it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. White Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven wants to do it right.<br/>Continuation of Valentines Day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Valentines Day. A day for lovers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was yesterday, and Raven was secretly proud that Starfire went through all that trouble for her. It was only fair if she did the same for Starfire. She wasn’t one for big gestures, but after yesterday, from chocolates, flowers, cupids, and cards, Starfire deserved better. It was time to step out of her comfort zone and do something for her beloved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>White Day, a day for thanks. Usually from the people who received stuff the day before. It was also a day where the chocolates were on sale. Thanks to Starfire, Raven saved a lot of money on buying books yesterday. Now she was going to use the money she saved to make Starfire smile again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The poor girl was still distraught from unintentionally poisoning Beast Boy (but was this a bad thing?) and killing a bird, it was her duty to make Starfire smile again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at the list of things she would have to get and do. Great.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CHOCOLATES- Success</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven walked through the stores, piling up a huge ton of chocolate onto her cart. Starfire had nine stomachs and loved sweet stuff. Plus, everything was discounted. She walked towards the checkout center and handed over her cash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man chuckled, “Taking advantage of the sales?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven smirked, “Always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>FLOWERS- Success</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven walked through the shop and bought one of those fake flowers. They were on sale and the cute stands of real flowers were sold out. Shame, really. Raven mused before stuffing the plastic and cloth red roses into her bag. At least these would stay alive for longer. Maybe she’d even pull one of those cheesy ‘I’ll love you till the last flower dies’ lines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would make Starfire happy, but she really didn’t want to go for cheesy pick up lines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, if she didn’t, then there was no excuse for not getting the real legitimate dead flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CUPID- No</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven looked at the picture of Speedy in a cupid costume. Maybe Starfire and Robin could get a kick out of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CARD- Success</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven folded the piece of cardstock paper as she used her pen to write a loving poem to Starfire.  With her neat calligraphy she wrote:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Roses are Red.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bluebelles are Blue.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for caring,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gagged at her own poem. It was cringey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Starfire would love it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the end, its not about chocolates, fancy flowers, weird babies with arrows and bows, or cards. </p><p>It's about the parakeet. Wait no... what?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Medieval AU- Your Highness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The ball is coming in honor of Raven protecting Starfire from an attack and her recovery, Starfire can't figure out if Raven really meant to take the hit for her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Koriand’r sighed for the millionth time that day as she sat upon her stool and tried to stay still while a few handmaidens fussed over her hair and forced her to wear the tightest dress, the most suffocating of shoes, and the itchiest necklace. Hands pulled her this way and that, a cloud of makeup seemed to be patted onto her cheeks that even breathing might upset the tanned dust. Whenever she thought that it was done, that she looked pretty enough, the handmaidens would stare at the woman in the mirror and gasp in freight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now she’s too innocent looking!” One of the handmaidens exclaimed as she tore at her hair. Koriand’r frowned at that, she did not like them obsessing over her to the point of hair-tearing. It was simply uncalled for and unsanitary. Another one of the handmaidens nodded in agreement while the other huffed in defiance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her royal highness should go out to the ball looking like the north star in the night sky!” One of the handmaidens declared as they grabbed one of the towels to wipe the makeup off of their princess’ face and start over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She should be the most desired of all the land! She’s old enough to attract suitors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense! She’ll go out there looking like a-” The Handmaiden glanced at Koriand’r before clearing her throat and saying, “-a very arrogant delicious cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, you’re ideas are stupid! We need her to be pretty and gorgeous-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so the handmaidens went on and on, arguing over what ‘appeal’ she should have at the dinner party, ignoring her completely. Koriand’r glanced at her image in the mirror and sighed mournfully. Even the servants ignored her, and all over how she would look this evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was wearing a sleek purple dress that clung to her hips but allowed for her legs to move freely. Her high heels were tall and sturdy as the straps cut off her circulation. Her face was devoid of any mark and her dull green eyes stared back at her. The necklace irritated her skin and it took all of her willpower to not chuck the blasted thing onto the ground and walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was the use of all this beauty if the one she wanted to impress most of all never looked for beauty? Why be pretty when the one she wanted to impress doesn’t even glance her way?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heated discussion between the handmaidens caused a few beauty products to be thrown and a few punches were pulled, but all of it stopped when footsteps were heard. Koriand’r recognised whose footsteps they were in an instant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low hum announced the arrival of her personal knight -bodyguard, really- and the servants fell silent in reverence. The knight was well known for bloodstained eyes, a feral smirk, a cloak of the darkest of dusk evenings, and the touch of destruction. Koriand’r tried her best to dissuade the gossip midst the castle, but people will always talk. Luckily, her knight had found it humorous. If it were not for her knight’s terrible sense of humor, Koriand’r would’ve fired the servants already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slight knocking was heard on the door before a monotone voice called out, “Are you decent, your highness? May I enter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The handmaidens stood shocked before panicking as they shot the quiet princess some fearful looks, as if just realising her presence. They were in trouble. Koriand’r waved them off and dismissed them. Once the handmaidens had assembled themselves into an orderly line, Koriand’r called to welcome the awaiting knight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please enter,” Princess Koriand’r welcomed, as the door opened to reveal a cloaked knight with a silver sword strapped on their side and a hood that cast a dark shadow over her face so you could only see her face under her nose. She wore dark boots that were buckled up neatly and some personalised armor under the cloak made from the strongest of metals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cloaked figure bowed low, “Your highness.” Her voice was toneless, as it should be. Koriand’r knew the apathetic figure could care, and care a lot. It just took so long for anyone else to look longer, listen closer, and understand her better. If they did, they would see a friend instead of a ruthless massacrer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rise, Raven,” Koriand’r said with a cheerful chuckle, “Are you excited for the ball tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cloaked figure straightened up and let out an incredulous scoff, “My opinions on the subject are the same as always. Though your highness, on the other hand, seems quite excited by it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, I am!” Koriand’r declared with a giggle, “Father has agreed to let you enjoy the festivities as well! You are permitted to eat at the banquet, we have your favorite dishes prepared today!” She stared at the cloaked figure, who had flinched slightly and gone stiff. Not the reaction she was looking for. “Is that alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven sighed and let the stiffness of her body go away, “Of course it is alright. Pray tell me why waffles are on the menu, your highness?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koriand’r blushed underneath the makeup and glanced away, awkwardly tapping her fingers together, “W-Well, I had asked the chef to make them and ordered them to put up a small stand for you. I wished to thank you for-” the words died on her tongue as her eyes darkened at the painful memory of a blade, a flash of a familiar dark cloak, blood, and the glint of metal underneath red blood as it stayed only inches away from her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven spun around and growled at the handmaidens, “Stop standing there like fools and make yourself useful with the laundry. I know for a fact that only one of you was supposed to be here with the princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The handmaidens didn’t need to be told twice as they practically trampled over themselves as they hurried for the only exit. Once they were gone and out of sight, Raven lowered her hood to reveal her blue eyes, deep blue eyes like the depths of the sea, not red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knight unclasped her ceremonial sword and sheath onto the ground and kneeled before the princess, taking her hand gently so that the princess would look at her. When teary green eyes would not meet the knight’s gaze, the knight boldy cupped the princess’ cheek and gently tilted her head. Even still, those dazzling emerald eyes stubbornly looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven sighed, “Listen, I know I’m the worst with words, but please get over it. It was nothing-” Just like Raven had previously stated, she was indeed the worst with words. And she always said the wrong things in these types of situations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glaring green eyes met shocked blue ones as Koriand’r fumed, “Nothing? You call that nothing? It was clearly not nothing! You were hurt! Very hurt! You are still very hurt, the wound has not healed completely and it never will!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven scowled and started pulling her outstretched hand away, “It’s better than you getting hurt, your highness. It is my-” Koriand’r fumed, grabbing the knight’s hand forcefully, interrupting the knight’s speech with a hard pull. The knight slammed into the crook of the royal’s neck as Koriand’r wrapped them up in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your life is your own!” Koriand’r interjected, before releasing the knight from her hug and let the knight stand a few feet away, increasing the distance that made her heart ache. Raven was still uncomfortable and unwilling to be in close quarters with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is my duty and my honor to be your sword and shield,” Raven stated like all the other 526 times she has said that. Koriand’r knew because she counted and it hurt her every time for some X’Hal forsaken reason!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koriand’r chuckled bitterly as tears trickled down her cheeks, ruining her makeup but no one cared about that. “So, it’s just your job isn’t it? All the things you’ve done is just another requirement of being a bodyguard to the youngest most naive princess the world has seen since forever?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her teary green eyes searched wildly, desperately, for something in the knight to deny her accusations. She clenched her fists as she waited impatiently for the knight to say something. To say that all their adventures together, the good and the bad, wasn’t just her doing it out of duty but also out of care. To say that Raven cared for Koriand’r the person, not the crown above her head. She prayed to X’Hal, hoping for anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven nodded her head, “Indeed, you are right, your highness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koriand’r sucked in a breath as she felt her walls break and shatter. Her fists dropped to her sides as she trembled. It was just as she feared. She opened her mouth to dismiss the knight, but she could not bear to say anything when she felt the hot gaze of those deep blue eyes that haunted her dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is my duty and honor to be your sword and shield, I would take on an army for you to breathe. You say my life is mine, and you preach that it is mine alone,” Raven continued with a softer tone as Koriand’r gazed at Raven with a broken look in her eyes. “In truth, my life is not mine. Nor was it taken away by force. Nay, my life can not be bought with crowns or gold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven looked glanced away sheepishly before staring deeper into the princess’ eyes, “I give you my life willingly, Koriand’r. For you to hold and use whenever you seem fit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koriand’r gasped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What does that mean?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven frowned, her mind was in total disarray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven coughed into her fist awkwardly and picked up her ceremonial sword. “I’ll call the handmaidens to get you ready for the ball, Kory.” The knight clipped the sword and sheath to her belt and grabbed a damp towel, handing it to the silent princess. “I-I mean every word I said,” Raven confirmed nervously, fidgeting with her cloak clasp, “Sorry for making you upset, I’ll try harder to protect myself as well as you next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koriand’r finally found her voice, “Next time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven nodded, eager to be on speaking terms again, “Y-yes, next time you are in danger I’ll protect the both of us so you should not feel guilty.” Her blue eyes shifted to the stool and back to the princess. “Is-Is that alright?” She asked tentatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koriand’r nodded, “Okay. See you at the ball?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven smiled and left the room, her cloak gliding after her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm straying from the prompts.</p><p>But we don't talk about that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. School Play- Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a School Play called For Days and Knights, and Rachel’s tech crew. But when the lead and the replacement get sick, Rachel’s the only one who knows the lines and stuff so she goes out playing the dashing knight while Starfire’s the princess.<br/>Starfire doesn’t know that the lead and replacement got ‘sick’ just so Rachel and her could do this play that requires kissing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s a saying that the show must go on. That despite the problems that occur and pop up along the long path we call life, we must keep marching on with one foot in front of the other, or at least look the part. The show is a production that unites many different people into a so-called play. When all the world’s a stage and everybody in it are merely actors, people forget about the techies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s right. These are the people that slave away at technological difficulties from lights to sounds to helping stage managing and creating props. Of course, there are other things they do as well, but Rachel was a forementioned techie. She had the bags under her eyes to prove it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when the director, a tall friendly man with good intentions, asked her to star in the play this afternoon with only 30 minutes before the curtain opens, she should’ve done what any normal person would do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agree politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Rachel was not a normal person and gave the director a deadpanned look before barking out a harsh, “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, “Rachel, you’re the only one who knows the lines. Both of them are sick today- there’s no one playing Sir Zinthos! Please, just do this for the rest of the people in the production.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She growled, “Why can’t you just get a random guy and give them a script. No one really cares-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The director scoffed indignantly, “It’s a matter of principle! Poor Kory’s gonna be all alone on stage. She’s your friend, go be a dashing knight and save the tragic princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kory can handle it. She’s tough,” Rachel retorted. The typical ‘prom queen’ popular girl was made out of the same stuff iron was made out of. She was also nice, kind, optimistic, and adaptive. Great qualities in any human and friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” the director sighed and offered a deal, “How about we buy you some ice cream and waffles after the play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel smirked but agreed, “Only if Kory comes too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The director nodded, “Alright. Thanks for agreeing to this, Rachel.” The man turned and murmured, “I’m paying for their date. Never thought this day might come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged nonchalantly before grabbing a script and reading over her lines. As a stage manager’s assistant, she had seen and even helped block many scenes in the play. And while she knew Sir Zinthos’ lines like the back of her hand, it was unnerving to imagine the crowd watching her perform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gulped as her guts started turning into a washing machine on high speed load. The floor seemed to shake and she forced her eyes close. She would need to focus on simple present things and if things went bad, she could just blame it on being unprepared. This was going to suck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Focusing on the script, she went over a brief summary of the whole play. It was about a princess, Princess Kory (they had laughed at the irony of this many times) being locked in a tower due to court drama from their evil older sister, Queen Karen (ironically played by Kory’s actual sister, Kom). The tower is guarded by a ferocious dragon (played by Garfield, Rachel’s annoying acquaintance) and only the person who releases the beast can undo the enchantment that prevents Kory from getting out of the tower. Sir Zinthos’ is a wandering knight who finds the tower and you can guess what happens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Classic Fairy Tales. She should know, she’s read the real source material in their native tongue. Scoff if you must, but fairy tales were originally cautionary tales for adults. They also had their fair share of gore and bloodshed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Play starts in 5 minutes,” the director called somewhere behind Rachel, “Zinthos is going to be played by Rachel!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some random kid shouted, “Rakory-I ship it!” This caused a lot of hoots and murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pamela, another one of the techies, gave Rachel a rare grin, “Go work your magic, Rae.” The redhead gave her a thumbs up before moving along to point the dark haired girl to the rack with her costume on it. “Costume is going to be a bit big, but it should be fine. We’ll give you the cloak for your entrance, but I don’t think this play will go according to script.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel frowned before shrugging the nervous jitters off, she had this in the bag. “Thanks, where’s my sword?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pamela jutted a thumb at a bin filled with metal swords in the corner, “Take your pick. Careful, Jason’s wild with those swords.” Jason was another one of the actors, he played a mercenary after Zinthos’ head. The role fit the person well, he had that ‘rogue’ aura down pat. She bet he was just imitating Deadpool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel pulled on the combat boots that were painted grey. Taking the tied pants around her waist so that it gave off a skirt-like effect, Rachel tightly knotted them. She eyed the breastplate cautiously, there was no way she could tie this on herself. Grabbing it anyways, Rachel scanned the backstage for someone who could help her. Jason was working on his aim with his mercenary garb on and Rose was fetching a water bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Rose!” Rachel called in a loud whisper, the white haired girl whipped around. Rose Wilson stood at an imposing height as she walked towards Rachel, eyeing the breastplate in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose rubbed her eyepatch absentmindedly, “Sup, Rae. Need help tying that on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel nodded, handing the armor to Rose and turning around so that Rose could tie it on. The whitehaired girl smirked, “So what’s a techie doing in a knight garb?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel growled, “Earning waffles, ice cream, and respect. Not that you’d know what it feels like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose clicked her tongue and tightened the string a bit too tight in retaliation, “Sharp tongue, Rachel. Looks like we’ll see some real tongue-action tonight, eh? You and Kory do share a kiss~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel blushed, pulling the helmet over her head. Her short hair was going to be so ruffled. Some red ends poked out from the bottom and if you pulled the viser up, you’d see some complimentary icy blue eyes. Rose whistled in appreciation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one-eyed misfit grinned slyly, “You’re hiding that blush, eh? Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to take care of the excessive headgear.” Her fingers lifted the visar up, teasingly winking at the ex-techie, “You’re at the top of my hitlist, Rae. I’m gonna take you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel scoffed before tying a shoulder pad on her right shoulder, “Sorry, Rose, but I’ve got standards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The misfit harrumphed with mocking indignation, “And those standards are Kory Anders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel gave her friend a mock salute before doing her best to strut towards the prop section so she could get her shield and sword. The costume was bulky and warm, she winced at the thought of being under the stage lights. Those things were hot and she was (unfortunately) one of the main characters. That meant she would get a considerable amount of screen time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garfeild gave her a gentle pat on the back and led her towards the stage wings where they could see the stage but the audience wouldn’t be able to see them in a mask of darkness. He was in his dragon gettup, with the ferocious looking dragon mask tucked under his arm. They would be entering together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The true and loud voice of their narrator, Barbara called from the intercoms as she welcomed the audience and reminded them of the rules of the auditorium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-eating and drinking is prohibited inside the auditorium. Please close all electronic devices and do not film. We have a YouTube Channel where you can watch all of our performances.” Barbara paused before continuing, “Without further ado, we give you Days and Knights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kom and Kory took their places on stage, standing in the castle. Rachel recognized one of her towers being used. She worked on a door too. Her blue eyes darted across the stage as she tried to keep herself from admiring Kory in a dress. She knew she would be dead once she saw that figure. Garfeild gave her a soft smack across the back to snap her out of her trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a gentle shove in return but kept her eyes on the eldest of the sisters as their familiar dialogue washed over her. Suddenly she realised that she was going to be going on stage soon. Panicking, she tried to keep breathing. With every raspy breath in and out, she only felt her stress increase. The room started getting dizzy before she slumped into Garfield’s arms as he caught her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You've got this, you’re a natural. Zinthos is a lot like you. Do it for Kory.” His comforting words drove her fears away. She knew there was nothing to be afraid of, only embarrassing yourself in front of the entire school. Garfield seemed to be thinking of the same thing before continuing his inspirational speech, “You’re gonna mess up, but just shrug it off and go along with the story. Everyone’s here for entertainment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even in the dark, Rachel knew he was beaming at her, “You’ve got enough sarcasm and dry wit to carry the play. This’ll be easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel nodded as Garfield let go and helped her adjust her helmet. “Plus you get to nail the princess. It’s a pity, I’m going to eat you, Rae,” he teased, letting out a dorky growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her attention to the stage as Kom started her villainous monologue that consisted something along the lines of ‘locking my dear little sister inside a tower’ and forcing her to stay there until someone slays the dragon. She adjusted her mic and grinned as she saw the green light on the box she tucked into her pocket beneath the armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights went out as the narrator took over while the techies quickly turned the props around to transform it into the stone tower Kory is in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And so years went by and no one approached the tower because it was nowhere near anywhere. It seemed that no one would be able to free the princess from her prison. Why would anyone go to the middle of nowhere?” Barbara’s voice faded away ominously as it echoed gently throughout the auditorium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel puffed out her chest and prepared herself. That was her cue. She walked onto the stage and suddenly it felt different. From the confines of her suit, she was no longer Rachel. She was Zinthos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked until she was in the center of the stage. The lights were blaring in her face. It was so bright she couldn’t even see the audience. Maybe that was for the better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A prince showed up, cocky and arrogant looking. It was one of Jason’s younger brothers, Damian. With a sword in his hand he started with his lines in a rather mechanical tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess Kory will be the perfect trophy wife for me,” the kid said, “I will woo her with my power until she heeds my orders like a command from the skies themselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel stiffened, she did not like the tone he was using. She absolutely despised it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one talked about Kory that way!</span>
  </em>
  <span> With a loud growl, Rachel strutted up to the prince in justified anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You brat!” Rachel shouted in his face, “You can’t disrespect women like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Damian arched an eyebrow, “You want her for yourself, peasant? As her hero, I will gain her automatic respect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the arrogant prince, “That’s it, I challenge you to a duel!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian sneered as he twirled a sword absentmindedly, showcasing his skill in sword fighting to the whole audience. “How about I teach you how to hold a sword, while we’re at it,” Damian quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel gripped the handle self-consciously, this wasn’t in the script. She knew squat about sword fighting, and all they were supposed to do was just wave the sword in the air like hooligans. Damian showing her the ropes would be useful, but how would she win?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plot demanded that she would have to win, but Damian was a prodigy in anything dangerous. She was average in terms of strength and agility. Damian had the upper hand in every possible way. She’d just have to learn on the go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about I teach you some manners, brat,” Rachel retorted before they both lunged at each other. Damian was as quick as lightning as he rained blows onto her body. Deliberately striking the places her plastic armor did not protect. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cheeky brat. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She’d have to work harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flicking her wrist she somehow blocked one of his attacks, using his shock to strike a hard blow to his chest. If the little brat wasn’t going to play fair, she wouldn’t either. The orchestra in the pit started playing some gung-ho action music as the two fighters on stage fought with a rhythmic clash of metal. Damian had knocked her hand and some blood was dripping down the back of her hand, but she paid it no heed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two danced a bit as the audience gasped in awe. Finally, with a push from Damian and a well executed swing of the leg, he swept her off her feet and sent her crashing into the ground. The audience went silent as Damian grinned in apparent victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She will be the most splendid trophy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel swallowed a breath as some painful memories swing through her head. The adrenaline in her system seemed to give her strength she never knew she had before she used her legs to spring herself back into standing position and stabbing her sword at Damian. It would look like she was actually stabbing him from the audience, when in reality she was merely brushing it against the side of his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audience went wild. It had only been the first five minutes of this play and there was already one almost-dead scene. She knew he would ‘recover’ and return later in a final fight, but the audience didn’t know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian acted his part wonderfully as he clutched his stomach and started swaying on his feet. Rachel pulled the sword out with a playful grunt and the arrogant prince fell down, letting out an agonized howl of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He writhed on the ground as several of the maids and servants crowded around him. Smacking their hands away he pointed at Rachel and screamed, “Get her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audience gasped at the sudden revelation. The knight was a girl?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The actors shook their shock way faster as they immediately started chasing her off stage. Cursing Damian for his mistake, she fled. She only had a second to sheathe her sword before breaking into a sprint off stage. Once her pursuers were washed into the backstage, Rachel hurried onstage with a few bandages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get lost!” Damian shouted, still clutching his side awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel gave him a low bow before tossing the white bandages into his face mockingly, “Indeed I shall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian started cussing her out as she strutted off stage like a badass, swinging her weapons casually. Thanks to Damian’s impromptu sword lessons, she could maneuver the blade a lot better than before. She still had a long ways to go, but she should be safe because of plot armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curtains closed as the techies started finishing the preparations for the stone tower while Damian, now exposing the red dyed white bandages that were tucked underneath his princely jacket, made a deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a malicious knight. I’ll have her head for this,” Damian raged on, “If you kill her, I’ll give you 50 gold pieces.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose, one of the mercenaries toyed with her real daggers, “50 gold pieces? She’s a rare knight, not many of them are ladies. Maybe we know of her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason continued to look intimidating in some sort of ripped off Deadpool costume with swords strapped onto his back just like the fictitious hero. The white part of his hair made him look deadlier as the spotlight made the white a startling contrast with the dark and gloomy atmosphere. Rachel applauded the techies in the booth. They made this scene memorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian growled, clasping his hands together to look menacingly off into the distance. “Her name is unknown, I only know her by the title she carries around proudly. She is the famed Zinthos, slayer of beasts, conqueror of armies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason whistled in appreciation, “That’s quite a long title.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose played it off, catching three daggers in the air and clicking her tongue, “Never heard of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian waved them off, “Kill her and you’ll have 50 gold pieces.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose waved a finger and scoffed, “50 gold pieces to the one who kills her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian gave her a leveled glare, “That’s right, harlot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason chuckled at the furious face of his fellow mercenary, “That means you don’t get any gold, </span>
  <em>
    <span>harlot.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He snickered childishly which caused Rose to bash him on the head with a fist. Wincing at the pain, he shook it off and accepted the job. They sealed the deal with a shake of the hand before the lights dimmed out and Rachel felt Garfield push her towards the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staggering onto the stage, Rachel quickly regained her ebarings, continuing with her lines with as much emotion as she can. “Hope that prince is happy, I’m lost now. Who knew that butler could run so fast?” She spied the rock prop and sat on it, letting her shield lean on it as she stabbed her sword into the ground while the audience laughed at her quip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fanned herself with a hand as she slumped onto the rock, heaving while she felt Garfield creep up on her. Feigning ignorance, she continued with her scripted rant. “Is it just me or is it really hot in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grunt, she took out a small coin and let it fly into the air. It arched into the air, but didn’t drop to the ground with a clink. Before she could continue her script, Garfield attacked. Letting out a shocked yelp, Rachel writhed as the dragon tried to eat her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Argh!” Rachel cried out as she tried to free her arms without slapping Garfield in the face, “Get off me, you useless reptile!” That wasn’t in the script, but she flipped the little birdie at the script in her mind. She had no need to worry about technicalities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garfield gave her a wink before unceremoniously dropping her back onto the stage. He towered over her as he roared furiously. The recorded roar came booming out of the speakers as the techies followed the cue. Rachel sighed, she missed being behind the action. There was a reason she’s a techie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Garfield dragon krept towards her with stomps as loud as elephants. Rachel panicked, she had no idea what her next line would be. Something cheesy and courageous, no doubt. She scrambled for her sword, but Garfield intercepted her. He spread out his wings and let the spotlight shimmer as the lights dimmed into a scarlet red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel gulped. That was the lighting they prepared for the final fight scene. There was no blocked fight scene, she was supposed to sneak past a sleeping dragon. Why were they pulling out so many fight scenes? They were so off the script, it was an utter disaster of a play. The sad thing was, it hasn’t even been ten minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garfield lunged for her. She tucked herself into a ball and rolled herself out of the way as Garfield triggered some sort of smoke machine in his dragon head that shot out of his mouth like he was spewing out grey clouds. The audience went ‘ooo’ in amazement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He peered at the attention, giving her enough time to crawl towards her sword. Unfortunately, he spotted her and grabbed her above the ground by the scruff of her shirt. He growled into her face. She let out a shout of surprise before grunting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel gave him a deadpan stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a shiny shoe knocked itself into Garfield’s dragon face and he fell down with a mighty flop. All the eyes in the auditorium, on stage and otherwise, looked for the person who had thrown the shoe. Sitting on the windowsill of her stone tower was Kory. Rachel’s jaws dropped at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sleek purple dress hugged her curves as they plain dress allowed for her legs to move. It wasn’t a frilly dress one might associate with a fairy tale princess, it was…gorgeous. The person wearing the dress was even more so. Kory had long white gloves that went up to her elbows. A simple golden necklace with a ring looped around it swayed above her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel had to manually shut her mouth, lest the flies enter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She looks so pretty. Oh my god, she looks so pretty. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taking a deep breath she stammered out her next lines, “W-Who are you?” Believe it or not, it was the most she could do. The question came out as more of a breath than a clear question, but everyone heard it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory offered her a small smile from on top of her perch. She shifted her position so that her feet could dangle from her room. “I am Kory of Tamaran.” Rachel admired the way Kory held herself aloft. The etiquette class most of the actors were required to attend paid off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel sauntered over to her stuff, tugging the sword so that it came free. “Kory of Tamaran, the younger princess,” Rachel regaled as she strapped her sword onto her belt, fully sheathed. The words from the script escaped her as she struggled to remember. She turned slowly, giving off a lazy impression as she picked up her shield and anchored it into position. Rachel tried to dally from speaking, but they were all waiting for her to say something to Kory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words tumbled out of her smoothly, “I don’t believe we’ve met, my guardian angel.” Kory almost slipped from her tower from shock. A slight blush graced the actor’s cheeks before she coyly coughed into a fist and sassed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed we haven’t,” Kory said, “I’ve never met a cowardly knight before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel blushed as the audience snickered at her misfortune. Ducking her head to escape Kory’s gaze she spied Kory’s shoe and scooped it up gently. With a forced chuckle, Rachel lifted the shoe over her head with a slight bow, presenting it to the princess. “I’ve never met a footwear throwing princess before,” Rachel countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory smiled knowingly, “Well, we experience new things every day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel adjusted her helmet uncomfortably before trying to devise a plan to give the princess her shoe back. Did she have to give the princess her shoes back? Probably not. She smirked and waved the shoe up at the princess teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to wait till tomorrow to climb down the tower and get your shoe or wait another millennium?” Rachel teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory shook her head before turning it away, staring off into space. Rachel sucked in a breath, there was a monologue coming up. Then again, she could listen to the addicting voice for days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory’s voice started a bit shaky, as if afraid to tell a stranger her story. “I’ve got a sister, the queen now. This tower is to protect me from evil pursuers. It’s enchanted to give me everything I desire at any time. However, I can not leave the tower nor can I teleport anybody into the tower.” Kory made a show to grit her teeth and clench her fists for the next part, “The enchantment will keep me here until the war has ended.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel mused on the situation before sitting down on the rock and propping her hand up against her cheek. “You drive a hard bargain, princess. But never fear, it shall be done!” Rachel announced with pride as she sauntered towards the tower, “For saving my life, I shall free you from yours.” She lifted her visor up so that she could look Kory in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory took a step back and scowled, “I do not need rescuing! The tower gives me everything I desire-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the price of your freedom!” Rachel countered, “You are wasting your life away! Sure, you are safe inside the tower but life isn’t without obstacles!” She rose from her seat and unsheathed her sword. With the blade, she started hacking at one of the wooden tree props.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The princess stared, flabbergasted. This was not in the script. In the script, the knight would have proclaimed his love before a bunch of mercenaries attacked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With two strong hands, Rachel lifted the huge block of wood and angled it so that she might reach the princess. She tried several other tactics, climbing the tower, ramming the tower down, and even swinging herself up there. None of the tactics worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? There is nothing you can do,” Kory accused angrily, Rachel could hear a tint of sadness in it as well. It sounded too true to be faked. Perhaps Kory felt trapped in her normal life?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that’s the case, Rachel will just have to take some creative liberties (she’s been doing that a lot today).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Rachel stood below the window and held out her arms as Kory’s green eyes widened in realization. With a loud sigh, Rachel waved her arms out to catch her. Kory scrambled back in her tower with an incredulous look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel tried to shrug, but the costume made it look awkward, “The best of us are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory stared down and bit her lip nervously, “We’ll both be hurt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel waved that off easily, “No pain, no gain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory growled, “I can not just jump down! The tower’s enchantments will activate and I will be rendered useless again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning Rachel huffed, “Where is the tower’s enchantment stone? If the tower is enchanted there must be a focused area of magic somewhere around here. If I destroy that, you’ll be free, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory nodded, “You are correct.” She pointed at the stone Rachel had sat on before, “You have sat on it. It is unbreakable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel stared at the rock and chuckled a bit, “Hiding in plain sight? Didn’t see that one coming.” She then started banging her sword against the shield, creating loud clear clangs of metal against metal. Garfield started to rise as he rolled over noncommittally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory shouted, “STOP!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel paused in her ‘Dragon-Wake-Up’ call, “Yes, princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory pinched her nose exaspherously, “Do not rouse the sleeping dragon, do you want to die so badly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all die, princess,” Rachel countered, “However, only some of us live. I’m determined to save you from watching the world burn while handicapped in a tower.” She thought the logic was pretty straight-forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory started pleading, a hint of desperation showed through her voice, “Please just run and never think of this again. If you are to die on my behalf-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got another shoe, haven’t you?” Rachel retorted before continuing her assault on her shield and everybody’s eardrums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garfield the Dragon awoke again with a roar as the Orchestra conductor gestured for the pit to start playing climatic music. Familiar beats surrounded her as she continued to bang on her shield, however this time it was to the beat of the background music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was supposed to sing. Rachel scoffed at the thought, instead she went for a battle cry and shouting poems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chase me through the green meadows</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Far from glory and far from home</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chase me where light does not go</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will not leave here alone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garfield growled and shot some smoke-fire at the her shield, which bounced right onto the rock. Seeing him panic in confusion, Rachel used this to raise her sword to end the dragon’s life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“STOP!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory threw her second shoe so that Rachel was hit on the head with the footwear and her sword dropped onto the ground. Both knight and dragon stared at the infuriated princess with mutual respect. After both of them being on the receiving end of those footwear tosses, it would be too soon to ever be hit like that again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory crossed her arms and gestured for Rachel to come closer to the tower. “Come over here, I’m going to jump.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel laughed and walked over there, Garfield did nothing. “Of course, princess. My body will at least soften the fall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory teetered on the edge of the tower. Looking down fearfully, “Must I jump?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel shrugged, “You could fly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory shot the knight below her a glare, “That does not help, stranger knight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, “Ugh, the name’s Ra-er Zinthos. Everything else is kind of unimportant. Just come down here, aren’t you fed up with life in a tower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hurling mass of purple came plummeting from the sky as it crashed straight into Rachel. Both girls rolled across the ground awkwardly before they finally stopped with a slightly bruised princess pinning the knight down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel was blushing quite furiously. Kory blushed too and quickly got off the knight. Rachel fiddled with her belt before taking her cloak off and handing it to Kory. “Let me go find your shoes,” Rachel murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From stage right, the mercenaries came as some violinist down in the pit started furiously whacking the bow around. The lights dimmed to red color as the mercenaries lept from the shadows to kill Rachel. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Talk about bad timing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose had on a dangerous eyepatch that went well with her scarlet jacket. Her swords were pulled out and they danced dangerously under her masterful hands. Long, wild, and untamed white hair had been frantically scruffed up into a ponytail. Her black pants and black robin hood-like hat that completed the rogue look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason had a similar costume with the same hat. He didn’t wear an eyepatch, however, and instead of a scarlet jacket, he had a leather one that screamed punk. The white tuft of his hair made him even more dangerous. He only had one sword in one of his hands, but he was no less dangerous. Jason Todd was born to rebel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel held out an arm to protect Kory, the princess. She was unarmed, the sword had been dropped along with her shield when the dragon and her reached a silent peace. To be honest, she had forgotten about the scripted mercenary attack with that roll and tumble with Kory. She cursed herself mentally. How would she win in this case?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so off of script, Rachel could barely salvage the plot and ending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was supposed to have destroyed the rock herself, killed the dragon…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except Garfield was merely knocked out was he not? She kicked at the form of the dragon and pointed a threatening finger at the mercenaries. “Begone evils!” Rachel moved to the side so that Garfield the Dragon barreled himself towards the mercenaries. While the two were distracted, Rachel tugged her sword free and charged forward. It was two against one, but this is what Knight Zinthos would do. She hated her character for being so impulsive. Then she frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zinthos was also a strategic fighter-always at least 5 steps ahead of the present. It wouldn’t be considerably out of character if she did…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel ducked as both Rose and Jason lunged for her before jumping over them and slamming her boots into their heads. Using their hard brains as a surface, she leaped off them to avoid their retaliating sword swings and land a safe distance away. Her heart beated wildly in her chest. She did not believe she just did that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And neither did Garfield, Kory, Rose, and Jason. They stood that way for a while in shock while thunderous shouts and applause erupted from the audience. A yell of mock anger came from Jason as he attacked her with all the speed of a hurricane. Rachel readied her sword and stared at his torso, she had read about fighting tactics in her books. She never knew she’d have to know where to look in a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His snarled as he let the sword drag behind him so he could sweep it at her and slice it in two. Rachel gulped before stabbing her sword into the floor, her blade stopping Jason’s mid-swing. With a clenched fist (she reminded herself to keep her thumb outside) she punched Jason right in the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason staggered before falling onto the floor, wheezing. “Zinthos, the legends don’t give you enough credit.” Rachel chuckled darkly. “Tell me, Zinthos. Do you bleed?” Jason rasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not today, it’s not that time of month yet,” Rachel retorted snarkily, “But you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason whirled his head at her in shock before seeing her sword come down. He let out a pained gasp as he grabbed her sword by the hilt and yanked it out. The audience gasped in horror. 2nd fatal injury already. Rachel silently wondered whether she should talk to the scriptwriters after this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose glanced at the dead body of Jason and cried in anguish, “Oh, no!” Garfield gained on Rose, but she merely gave him a glare as she whacked the dragon with her sword so hard the sword hilt broke. Garfield fell down for the count.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose dropped her useless sword onto the ground before tossing her other sword at Rachel which she caught, barely. The white-haired girl kneeled down and lifted Jason up, bridal style. “You won. I won’t forget this, Zinthos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel nodded and followed, this was scripted. “Likewise,” Rachel grabbed the sash that had been tied to her belt and threw it at Rose, which she caught with her mouth impressively. “Money for bandages and medicine,” Rachel droned, turning around only to find a confuzzled Kory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stabbed him!” Kory said incredulously, “You took the blade and plunged it into his gut!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel shrugged, “And would you believe me if I told you that was the second time today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To stab someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory stood there in silence, before looking away, “I do not feel comfortable around you, murderer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel growled, “I did not kill him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stabbed the blade through his stomach! I saw it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tis but a flesh wound,</span>
  <em>
    <span> your highness</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Rachel clicked her tongue, clearly pissed. In the original script, Zinthos didn’t even give the mercenaries money for Jason’s treatment. She was too nice for her own good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave!” Kory shouted, pointing at the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel held up her hands in a surrendering posture, “Listen, can we just talk for a min-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine! If you will not leave, I shall!” Kory declared, spinning around only to be softly whacked on the head by a rolled up scroll of paper. She turned around to see the knight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel shoved the scroll and a small compass at Kory, “Then go wherever you’d like, don’t expect to see me ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory took the items and watched the retreating back of Zinthos as the knight stalked off with only her armor and sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curtains closed and it was time for intermission. Rachel sighed and took a breath, she needed some water. As she yanked her helmet off, she made her way to the water fountain only to be intercepted by a familiar figure, her brother-from-another-mother, Victor Stone, who was in charge of most of the techie stuff so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, Rachel,” Victor started as he clapped her on the back proudly, “You’re my favorite Zinthos ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel arched an eyebrow, “But you’re biased.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor scoffed, “So what? You went on that stage and suddenly Zinthos became Rachel, and like infinitely better. Instead of a prissy arrogant knight with a tragic angst story, we get a real complex character-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you calling me complex?” Rachel teased as she bowed to drink the heavily chlorinated water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused before flashing her a smirk, “And what if I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel hummed non committedly and kept drinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I won’t keep you from your water, but you do know that even if you’ve taken creative liberties, you’re still going to have to kiss Kory at the end of the play, you know?” Victor teased as Rachel’s ears flared into a scarlet red color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel choked on her water before regaining control and turning to glare at Victor, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Well, you know. Zinthos and Princess Kory meet again and they kiss and make up. And then they get married to stop Kory from getting married to her fiance, the glob.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel facepalmed, “That’s not what I meant. I thought we were cutting the part out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor barked out a harsh, “No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel stared at him in shock. He quickly added, “I mean- What I mean to say is, you have to kiss her. You’ve been crushing on the poor girl for a while and I can’t stand the tension anymore, so can you just go out there and confess? If it gets weird, you could just say it was acting and getting too immersed in the roll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel rubbed her temple with her thumb and made her way towards the place Kory usually waited at. She and Kory needed to talk about the nature of their characters and whether or not that</span>
  <em>
    <span> romantic scene</span>
  </em>
  <span> was even needed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>is it bad that i waste my time on details too much?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Demon Busters AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Dr. Roth, Demonologist. Who better to banish demons than a demon itself?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I mean, I might make this AU more Raven-centric with bromance but this is testing the waters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The famous model, Kory Anders stood at the door of the comfortable house. It looked fairly normal. The sign showed that the notorious ‘Demon Busters’ were stationed here. From what she had heard from her colleague and the rumors, it was an organisation run by Dr. Roth, a well-certified demonologist. They dealt with everything supernatural as well, though they specialized in demons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory would’ve called them mad if she hadn’t seen the countless trails of bloodied footprints that kept following her. If she didn’t put 2 and 2 together to get 4. There was no logical explanation for bloodied trails to keep appearing, her co-workers getting pale and sick, broken equipment, shattered windows, and the numerous amounts of dead animals one could find just by taking a walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She told her friend, Richard Grayson, about this and he had suggested for her to seek the Demon Busters. Even gave her an address and car to drive herself there. She could tell from his words that he didn’t trust them, but even he had to admit that they did their job, and did their job well.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They’ve got this kind of this infamous reputation,” Dick had said over the phone, “No one knows how they solve it, but they do. No one’s really disappointed in the results but no one can explain it either. Plus, Slade Wilson’s their benefactor and you know how I feel about Slade!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick hated anything that couldn’t be explained, he feared it. Kory paused at the door before ringing the bell out of politeness and entering. The room was fairly neat. There was a table and behind it sat a white-haired man. He had long hair and stunningly blue eyes- Was it just her or were there three lines under his eyes? Perhaps it was a fashion statement?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The metal name card tent sat before him as he stared at her and spoke with a muffled voice, “Welcome, how may I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was smooth and gentle, like an ebbing tide on the adorable pebbles. The lower half of his face was covered by a black scarf and he wore a grey hoodie with a huge ‘M’ embroidered on it. She felt safe with this stranger, she glanced at the name tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rorek. That was his name? It was quite eccentric, much like the man it belonged to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes,” Kory said, “I have a problem and I would like to seek your services.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cheer was heard as a man and a woman entered from another hallway. The happy woman grinned, flashing Kory a one eyed smile while she flicked her ruffled white hair around with one hand while the other hand was tugging at the black haired man’s ear quite painfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another case! That’s two in a row this week!” The white haired woman exclaimed, “Luckily I still feel like having another go at one of those vermins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black haired man sneered and merely looked at Starfire with unnerving red eyes that seemed to flash a crimson red. He scoffed before yanking the woman’s hand away from his ear indignantly. “Quiet, we’ve got a lady in the house, you ruffian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman flashed him a glare before stepping forward with a small smile, “So what’s happening? Did you bring any proof and pictures we can take and investigate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory nodded, handing them an envelope, “I just got these printed.” The black haired man snatched the envelope away from her quite harshly before tearing the white paper to get to the photos inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman offered Kory an apologetic smile, “Sorry, he’s harmless though. I’m Rose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man bristled at Rose’s comment, “I’ll have you know, I can torch you with one breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose stuck out a tongue playfully, “Oh, but what would Raven think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man growled, “Don’t bring her into this. She’s got nothing to do with what I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rorek sighed as he stood up and walked over to her with a cup of water in a white mug, “Here, miss. We’ll wait for Dr. Roth to come back from her excursion with Jason. Any questions? Or anything you want to say to us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory nodded, “Who is the man with red eyes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rorek huffed before looking at the man, who was still arguing with Rose, with a pointed look, “He is known as Malchior, though I regret to ever have known him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory arched an eyebrow at this before the door opened and a tall and bulky man came through carrying a box full of food. The man had a streak of white through his hair and blue eyes that seemed to hide a tint of green. Following him came a short woman with short dark hair and blue-violet eyes that were very pretty. Something in her snapped as she felt herself grow more aware of her surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Dr. Roth was a female? The rumors and tabloids made it seem that she was a male instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got the goods!” Jason announced as Rose leapt forward to take some of the food away. Dr. Roth seemed to drift through the doorway before her eyes met hers and Kory swallowed unconsciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason, put the ‘goods’ into the kitchen, everyone else, let’s go into the investigation room,” Dr. Roth ordered as she walked towards Kory with a kind glint in her eye. “I’m Dr. Roth, certified doctor in everything you don’t know. So, what seems to be the issue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory rubbed her arm nervously, “W-Well, there’s just a lot of blood. I-I took some pictures…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Roth nodded, “Are you feeling okay? Most of the supernaturals are harmless until they manage to instill great feelings within you, like anger or fear. But don’t worry, even if it’s a tough spirit or straight out demon, we’ve got you covered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory walked along with the shorter woman as they followed the others to the investigation room. The investigation room was quite big, there was a medium sized circle table with six chairs placed around it. Formerly pale walls were covered in anything from fingerpainted pictures of appreciation to pentagons and bloodied ghosts. There was something about the overhead lighting and numerous strategically placed candles that made it look like the real deal. It was like a scene from the movies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were the movies true or was this just a scam? Kory doubted the latter, but who really knew?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Roth gestured for her to sit down and she did, then she took the pictures from Malchior and flipped through them. Pinning some of the photos with a clear shot to it onto the empty wall in front of them, Dr. Roth turned to her colleagues as she stood before a giant whiteboard stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, here’s what we’ve got.” Dr. Roth turned to Kory and looked at her expectantly, “Anything you’d like to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory nodded, “I am a model. Lately there’s been bloodied footprints following me around and my colleagues have gotten sick and pale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The burly man with the white streak in his hair, Jason, she remembered, grunted in frustration. “Poltergeist or demon?” He asked the short woman at the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malchior, the red-eyed man scoffed, “Poltergeists can not leave imprints of blood behind. Unless we’re dealing with a highly classed poltergeist, even so dealing with blood has never been a ghost’s way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose rubbed her nose with her wrist, “True, they don’t have blood to use unless they’ve access to their own body.” She turned to Kory, “Where do you find the footprints?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Around my house,” Kory answered, “Sometimes on my front door mat.” Kory fidgeted before wringing her hands together and staring at Dr. Roth, “Can you help me, Doctor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Roth stiffened before waving it off, “Call me Raven, being a doctor's more of a side-gig. And we will help you, Ms. Kory Anders, have no fear. If you are afraid, we can just deal with this ourselves and leave you with one of us while we exterminate this foe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory paused, while it would be nice for her to forget how this happened, she promised to tell Dick about it. The poor man had been pulling hairs ever since he read about their growing popularity. He did not get it, and so if she told him how they dealt with it, perhaps he wouldn’t be so afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must decline, I must admit I am curious about why this foe is targeting me,” Kory finally said after a moment of pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malchior smirked, “Do you think it may be because you’re just a pretty lady?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at him, flustered at the unxpected comment, “W-What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose barked out laughing, “Well, that would be the first?” She turned to the silent Rorek sitting beside her, “Any theories from you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rorek blinked before shaking his head. He had no idea. Ms. Kory did not give off vibes of being too greedy, or vain, or envious, or angry. She gave off this almost naive aura of innocence but was still mature about this at the same time. Also, she was optimistic. That would be a great rope to hand onto in life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a theory,” Jason said, “She’s being stalked by a demon because he wants her to make a deal with him.” That turned a few heads and even Dr. Roth, or Raven, seemed shocked. He scowled, “What? It’s possible, plus it’s probably a demon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven huffed, “If it’s a demon then we’ll need to know if it’s possessing someone or if they brought their own bodies to this plane.” She grabbed an Expo marker and scribbled ‘Possibilities’ and under that jotted down ‘Demon’ with two seperate lines going ‘Possessing’ and ‘Itself’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason nodded and turned to Kory, “Anyone being weird lately? Someone who is really angry, maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory frowned, she hated pointing fingers at anybody, to her they were all innocent until proven guilty. Assumptions never did anyone any good, but it seems that they needed this. “Nobody comes to mind, but I do know that I no longer feel safe when I am at home.” That was true, there was always that shiver up her spine whenever she turned off the light to go asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven capped a marker and pulled her hood over her head. Her eyes seemed to be red-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kory!” Rose shouted, making Kory turn and look at the white-haired woman’s outburst, “How long has this been going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory arched an eyebrow, “It started last Tuesday.” She remembered this because she saw flashes of red across her window while watching an episode of Pegasus Parodies, which only aired on Tuesdays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malchior groaned while Jason just slammed his head onto the table. “It’s always a Tuesday,” he grumbled. Raven kept her hood up before turning around, “Low-class, arm up. We’ll meet on the front porch when we’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose grinned before cracking her knuckles contently, “C’mon guys, it’s time to roll out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take them long, Jason emerged wearing a huge jacket with a red bat symbol on it first. Rose came stumbling after him with two swords on her back, placed in an ‘X’ style. Next came Malchior, who was wearing a fashionable leather jacket that seemed to have a few diamond, scale-like stitches in them. Under the jacket was a white shirt with a giant black ‘R’ on it. After Malchior came Rorek and Raven. Rorek had not changed, he still had his gray hoodie and black scarf. Raven wore her navy cloak and had a book clutched in her right hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory couldn’t stop staring, Raven was really pretty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malchior brushed some of his bangs so he could see through his left eye. He had tied his hair into a ponytail as well, it suited him. “Come on, let’s get this show on the road,” he said impatiently as he tossed the car keys to Jason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason caught it deftly and clicked so they could all get into the van. “Excited, Ms. Anders?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory nodded before she followed Rorek and sat in the back, next to Raven. Rose sat in the front, shotgun. With a steady voice she started to debrief to the rest of the people there. Kory tuned it out, she did not understand it. Instead, she chose to stare at the young doctor beside her. She had so many questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that until they got to her house. She wondered how they knew it was her house, but then remembered that the photos included a picture of her house, with streets and everything. They were smart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gulped as she looked at the bloody handprint on the white post of her mailbox. Just the idea of it makes her shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven turned to Kory, and Kory met her blue eyes with warm green ones. Raven looked away first, nodding towards the house, “Do you believe in demons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory faltered, did she believe in the supernatural? It was a tough question, she didn’t even know if the answer she gave would be truthful or not. She didn’t believe in preposterous things like… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her silence seemed to be enough to answer Raven’s question. The doctor waved her hands in front of her and muttered a few words too foreign and too soft for her to hear. She then took out a vial, a small glass vial. Suddenly the blood from the mailbox vanished and the vial started filling itself up with the scarlet blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This caused Malchior to wrinkle his nose and rub it like he had just caught a whiff of something disgusting. “Sck!” Malchior spat, “Pigeon blood! The blasted fool! Is he trying to be annoying or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven shrugged, “It was probably more convenient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malchior shrugged, “Just put a cap on it already!” He looked very sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory noticed the dead body of a bird lying on the ground. She had thought it was merely roadkill. “Did this poor pigeon die?” She asked. Rose turned around and nodded, “Looks dead to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason pulled out a stick from nowhere and started poking the poor thing around, causing a few flies to take off and buzz through the air. He nodded in confirmation, “The birdie is dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malchior rolled his eyes, “I could’ve told you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason growled, “Well, why don’t you shut up Mr. Holier-than-thou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malchior smirked, “Well, it’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose laughed, before pointing at Kory’s broken window on the first floor, beside her door. “So, the demon broke the window?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory nodded, “Yes. My WiFi also seemed to have stopped working last Tuesday.” She didn’t remember finishing the new episode. That was sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven nodded, “Alright, all the clues point to a demon.” She turned to Kory, “Fear not.” Suddenly something changed in the atmosphere. It got heavier. Raven shook the bottle of pigeon blood viscously before dropping it onto the driveway. The bottle broke but she couldn’t hear it. A red cloud of vapor seemed to burst from the bottle before turning into a grey smokey color. The smoke drifted off into the sky and suddenly some red skinned animal with two horns started charging at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory gasped… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was this… Is this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Raven was standing in front of her as the others surrounded her, each of them in a fighting position. The creature seemed to pause as it cycled them dangerously, snarling, growling, and hissing at them constantly. Kory shivered, all of her instincts were ordering for her to run, but she steeled her mind as she trembled. She would not be running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason readied his fists while Rose held out her sword readily. Malchior was rubbing his hands in front of his mouth, his mouth parted, ready for letting out the torrent of flames that would escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rorek made a hand signal with two fingers up, “It would be in your best interests to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven grinned, her eyes flashing red as all four were opened from the darkness of her hood. “</span>
  <b>Return to whence you came, peasant.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon backed away in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason’s eyes tinted green before he charged forward at inhumane speed and squirted the demon with holy water from one of those spray bottles. “Take this, sucker!” Jason cackled, as the others laughed. Well, Malchior and Rose were cackling along and Rorek merely chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it wasn’t for the pressing dangerous happening to Kory, she would have laughed as well. Wait, why couldn't she laugh? She stared as Jason started fanning himself with a bored hand while continuing to squirt at the demon, who seemed to be reacting to it like a cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let it all out. Even Raven seemed to smile. She hugged the shorter woman in front of her. “Thank you, Raven!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven wriggled herself out of the hug, but smiled regardless. “End it!” Rose yelled as she lept forward with her sword as she swung it at the demon, cutting off its head and banishing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the end and the taste of victory came too soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the ground came another demon and it charged at Kory again, Raven gasped in shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There were two? Why did they want Kory so badly? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kory didn’t know what it was, but with some reflex she never knew she had, her right hand caught the flying demon mid-leap by the scruff and flung it at a ready Rose. Rose swung her sword like a baseball bat and shredded the malevolent being into shreds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory stared at her hands, what was that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven lowered her hood, “I’m sorry, Ms. Anders, we’ll provide compensation-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thank you,” Kory replied, “I’d just like some one on one conversations with you about this whole thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven blushed, “Oh, okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Raven handed Kory a jar of salt, “You should sprinkle some of this around your house, there will be more demons after you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory nodded, “Duly noted.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Raven Butler AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At Grayson Mansion, there are two ladies coming.</p><p>A little Dick/Barbara</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For my friend, source material is questionable.</p><p>I'm not following the guidelines anymore, but it's all good.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The room was dark and the only light there was only one kid there. A young kid, with black ruffled hair that was spiked so that it defied gravity. He was tired, but there was some sort of iron in his blood, a powerful flame of something akin to stubborness and integrity. You rarely see children with this kind of steel spine these days. Everyone else was too young to be this bold and couldn’t think more than a few hours ahead. This boy was too broken to think of anything but what the future would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A monotonous voice called out from the shadows, “Think carefully. Should you abandon faith now, the gates of paradise will never open for you and will forever be out of reach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy growled in frustration, “Do you think somebody </span>
  <em>
    <span>faithful</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” he spat the word out like a disgusting piece of vegetables, “-would ever summon you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice seemed to sigh as the shadows stirred and four great red eyes glowed from its depths, “I’ll ask once more; Do you wish to make a contract with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy clenched his fists and stared at the four red eyes in anger, “I do! Now shut up asking stupid questions and tell me if we have a deal or not!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short girl with short blue hair with red ends and a suit on stood beside a grumbling teenager as he fumbled around trying to button up his white shirt. She wore a navy blue suit jacket with a white shirt underneath and a light blue tie. Her pants were also the same navy blue as her suit and the attire looked very fashionable on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like breakfast?” The girl asked in an apathetic voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teenager scowled, “Well, that depends on what’s for breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl rolled her eyes, “Waffles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teenager turned around to stare at her incredulously, “That’s it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl deadpanned, “We can add maple syrup if you would like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growled and slapped his mask on to hide his nonexistent eye, “I want a scone, Raven. Go get one from the bakery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl wrinkled her nose pointedly, “I want you to get a new attitude, Dick. Go get another one.” The boy smartly clamped his mouth shut and nodded passively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so the battle of wits started and ended with a simple huff from the boy as he finally completed buttoning up his white shirt and stood up. She always won, and was always right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies,” Dick mumbled. “What do I have today?” he paused before adding, “If you would please tell me, Raven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Master Dick,” Raven started with the same apathetic voice as ever, “You have a meeting with Ms. Gordon today and her lady friend around lunch. Then you and I will lead them to the park, where we will have a picnic. After the picnic we are to attend the party, where you will be forced to dance with a million girls and I will stand by the wall watching your misery joyfully.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick huffed, “Geez, it’s not like you can’t grab someone and dance. Parties are a way to gain influence among the upper circle, not amusement. If I have to dance with a million girls to gain a political or financial ally, so be it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever the playboy, eh?” Raven accused lightly, which caused the teenager to spin around in shock and gap at her incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew!” Dick exclaimed, sticking out his tongue for added emphasis, “Gross! Why would you-How would you ever think that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven shrugged, “But it doesn’t matter what I think, it’s what Ms. Gordon thinks am I not right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teenager scoffed, “Barbara and I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First name base already?” Raven interrupted, “My, you work fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushed and started to stammer profusely, “T-T-That’s n-n-not true! We’re just f-friends! Friends, honest!” He glanced away and muttered something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven nodded and handed him his suit jacket, an expensive black one that cost more than a ship. He grabbed it and swung it over his shoulder reluctantly. It fit perfectly, maybe because it was tailor-made and the poor tailor spent a whole month getting the exact measurements because Dick wouldn’t stop moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how do I look?” the teenager asked, straightening his suit with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven blinked apathetically, “Like a play-boy wanna be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick scowled, “Well, it’s not like I care what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Touche. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raven straightened her tie and nodded towards the door where they would be greeting their guests soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Richard,” Barbara Gordon said exaspherously, “You look like a play-boy wanna be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara’s lady friend, Kory Anders, giggled at this, “Indeed, he looks like a skorskopf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick harrumphed, “I do not look like a play-boy wanna be.” He turned to Raven, “Tell them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven sighed and put her book down, “Master Dick, that is above my paygrade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The visiting ladies burst out laughing at his misfortune. She took this opportunity to observe the two ladies. One she had seen before, and had the pleasure of seeing again, Lady Barbara Gordon, the only daughter of Commander Gordon. She was a spunky young lady that was older than her own master by a few years or months. With red hair and a cheery attitude, Ms. Gordon had captured the heart of Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy was- how do they say- </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘head over heels’</span>
  </em>
  <span> for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was beyond funny to watch his abysmal flirting attempts over the years. She would help, but where was the fun in that? Also, she had no idea how to woo a woman, she never needed to know and she never had much of a relationship before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she turned her head and simply gawked at Barbara’s lady friend. It made her rethink all of her life decisions. The world tipped to its side and started reeling. She could barely stand up straight!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First of all, it was that kind look in her eyes. It was naive and innocent, something that tempted her like nothing ever before.  And the aura of happiness, it was enticing. Richard has lost his just before he met her. Barbara was older and had enough bad experience to not trust things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Second, her soul. It was not pure, no mortal could ever achieve that wish, but it was insanely clean and pure for her. She and her kind always felt pulled towards the ones with a pure soul. It was something akin to being a painter looking at a blank canvas with a black brush in their hand. Raven would no doubt taint this lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Third of all, she was pretty. With red hair that seemed to melt into a yellow-ish color like a sunset or a sunrise, and dazzling green eyes that melted her insides into goo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aw, crap. What was this feeling? She didn’t like this at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, did they even introduce her? Did she need to speak up? Or would she have to wait for Dick to introduce her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, she was saved from inner turmoil when the pure (not really, but close enough) lady looked her in the eyes and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who may you be?” Lady Kory asked, her green eyes were curious. Those</span>
  <em>
    <span> eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they resembled that of a cat. A very curious, cute, and amused cat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice is like the spring breeze in a field of lavender. “I am Raven, Master Richard’s butler and most trusted servant.” She added a deep bow to it as well before rising up and gesturing to their things, “Should I unburden you lovely ladies with this stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Kory seemed hesitant but Barbara gladly dumped her bag in the butler’s awaiting arms. Raven turned to Lady Kory with a gentle smirk, she may look skinny, but she was stronger than she looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not feel regret or be conflicted, miss. This is in my job description after all.” Raven smirked. This was almost too easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Kory blushed before passing Raven her bag, “O-Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven carefully balanced the package on the top before nodding to her master, “Alright, Master. Shall we continue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick nodded and offered an arm to Barbara who took it. The two of them giggled as they walked forward and Raven saw Kory’s saddened look before she felt the ebbing waves of loneliness from the lady. Without even contemplating the matter, Raven shifted all of the packages and gear onto one arm and offered her other to Lady Kory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel the lady’s eyes search for hers as she forced herself to continue looking forward, “You are new here, I shall guide you if you so wish. Even though this is Gotham, there will be no harm that comes to pass, I assure you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Kory took her arm, even though she was shorter. The warm hands of Kory Anders gripped her arm and it felt nice. Everything was warm, even the glance and smile Kory gave her freely. But like all good things, they must come to an end. Even the warmth of Lady Kory was not enough for her to ignore the sudden intrusion on her grounds of a few criminal goons.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If they ruin this picnic, I will end them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raven schooled her features before glancing up at Kory with a slight blush. The lady was very close to her, fascinated by a few fluttering butterflies. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Utterly adorable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it to the picnic spot where Kory leaned down and gave her a swift peck on her cheek. “Thank you dearly, Raven!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven could’ve been struck by lightning twice and she wouldn’t even notice. “M-My pleasure, m’lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat down and partook in the food. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you. <br/>Disclaimer: This is fanfiction</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>